Behind The Broken Souls
by Everlasting Creativity
Summary: Life is something we shouldn't take advantage of. Death is upon us and the Darkness shadows behind it. Can those that are being consumed with Darkness see the precious Light with in the cracks of their pasts? Or are they doomed to live untouched by the Light? Follow Kairi as she opens the door to a new world. Her destiny unfolds and the truth is let out. Vanitas X Kairi
1. Unforgettable Memories

**Hello. This story is my sixth story. But I assure you it will have flaws. So please bare with me. Hope you enjoy and remember to review pretty please. I am also currently working on my other Vanitas X Kairi story "Love and Fate". Now enjoy and thank you.**

* * *

**Kairi:**

My eyes slowly opened and I awoke to a lovely morning. The sun was gleaming down upon me from the large window. It had such a nice and warm feeling over me. As if I was wrapped in a soft, fluffy and warm blanket. The sky was as blue as ever and not a cloud in sight. I could see the sparkles of the ocean near by. I love leaving here on Destiny Island.

"Kairi!" My ears caught my mother screaming from bellow. I sighed loudly and jumped out of bed. The warm sensation leaving my body. My bare feet hitting the ice-cold wooden floor. The day was starting out alright. But I knew it will not end the same. Today is the day I move to a town named Twilight Town. The thought made my hearts sink into the pit of my stomach. My mother is all happy while I live in sorrow about the thought. How can I just drop everything, pack up, and just move to a strange town with a smile? What about my friends? What about the ocean? What about memories? It's just so much to give up.

"Kairi!" Another harsh yell was received by my mother, Tifa. I rolled my eyes and began rumbling through my closet. It filled with boxes of needed items for when we move. I threw on a pink sleeveless blouse, not a wrinkle in sight, black skirt, white thigh-high socks, and my ankle high black converse. My reflection in the mirror that stood upon my dresser kind of scared me. Black smudges circled around the corners of my eyes. I felt relieved to see it was only mascara. My fingers began running through my hair, fixing the frizziness. The corners of my lips curled and I smiled into the spotless and shiny glass. Finally, I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. Nearly killing myself while doing so. Why do I have to be born as such a clumsy ginger?

The aroma of fresh scramble eggs and fried bacon filled my nose. My stomach growled and my mouth watered. There stood my mother, dressed in her pink summer dress, black high heels, and a yellow apron around her small waist. She looked my way with her big blue eyes and smiled. Her long black hair secured in a pony tail as she cooked. I approached her and patted her shoulder.

"Just wanted you to get some food in your stomach sweetie." Her sweet voice soothed me as she spoke. I smiled even bigger and held a plate in my hands. The round plate thin and light. Mother fixed our breakfast, placing a large portion of eggs and thick slices of bacon on my plate. We settled down at the black wooden table.

"Almost done packing, Kairi?" Tifa looked up at me. My eyes looked deep into those blue eyes. Seeing a never ending crystal clear water fall pouring into elegant blue waters.

"Yes. Just have a few art supplies." The sorrow in my voice was easily herd. Hiding it was like trying to go without breathing.

"I know I know. You dread moving but if you want to become a Keyblade Master, I'm afraid the only school is in Twilight Town." My mother's brows furrowed. Anytime I seemd down about moving, she would seem the same way. Only, I knew she was full of joy about it. Yes the only school to train those gifted is in the town named Twilight Town.

"It's ok. I am a chosen wielder therefore I must learn." A said, trying my dear best to be as positive as possible. But failing so easily.

After breakfast I helped mother wash the dishes. I cleaned the counters and table off. Finishing the drying with Tifa. . My feet drug behind me as I walked up the stairs I have a million times in my life. Soon to think I never will again. I entered the sky-blue bedroom. Seeing nothing but cardboard boxes scattered all around. Every time I thought of moving, my heart shattered and the pieces dropped to my stomach. Such a bittersweet situation. Moving sounds fun and happy yet leaving behind the memoires is just heart breaking. Though the memories will always be with me. I promise myself that.

As I dropped to my knees on the soft fluffy carpet, I began rumbling through a random box. Soon to find a small wooden framed picture. . Behind the glass was a beautiful picture of me hugging my two best friends Selphie and Serah. I remember that day. Selphie, Serah and I built the greatest sand castle ever. And to think we were seven and now sixteen. I cant believe how fast time flies by. It blows away like meaningless dust in a gentle breeze. It seemed like yesterday I was building sand castles and learning how to swim. Now it all will be behind me yet never forgotten. Now I face these horrible decisions of moving and force to learn my destiny.

I sighed and placed the photo into my white hand bag. The only sound herd was the sound of me zipping up the large red suitcase. Decorated with funny stickers and marks from markers over it.

The sun's warmth felt amazing against my skin.

I loved the sensation of bathing in the precious sunlight.

"Need any help honey?" My mother's head peaked into the door way.

"Well, done packing."

"Ok! I'll load it down stairs. The train leaves in a few minutes!" My mother gasped and quickly snatched my suitcases. I laughed to myself and arose, throwing my hand bag over my shoulder. Mother and I ran downstairs, grabbing bags and loading it in our small car. I grabbed the boxes holding dishes and silver wear, carrying them slowly out to the car. Mother grabbed boxes containing photo albums and my hold sketch books. We finished with our garment bags.

Quickly, we were done with packing, leaving just enough space for the two of us. Have to say, we live in a small house, which means, not much stuff.

Mother quickly started the car, the engine growling. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, staring out into the beautiful day. Thousands of birds flew across the lovely skies. An amazing sight to see.

I'll miss this place more than anyone will know. The ocean, god I'll miss it a whole lot. The taste of salt water, the sensation of sand. And not seeing my friends often will be a sad pain. I just hate to leave all this behind when there is so many memories.

To me it seems like such a shameful thing. To give all this up to learn to be a Keybalde Master. I sort of feel guilty about myself.

The ride to the train station was quick. Everything quickly ran out of sight and behind us. Maybe because the whole time mother drove eighty miles per hour.

A tall man dressed in a blue suit approached us, smiling.

"Allow me to help you ladies." He spoke and we opened the trunk. Mother walked off to purchase the two needed tickets, while I help the man load a few things onto the back of the train. My eyes began examining the train. It was not a usual train. Far different from a Destiny Island train. It was blue with star and moon shaped windows. It almost looked like a kiddie train. So odd.

"Alright!" Mother yanked me by the arm and we both stepped inside the crowded train. Inside was cramped and I hated every bit of it. It felt as if I was losing oxygen per second. God, how many people live and visit this town? Must just be use to a small village such as Destiny Island.

Mother and I settled in the far back. Only two seats left. The woman across from us held a screaming child in her skinny arms. It's cries filled the room and disturbed me much so. It sounded like nails scrapping deep and slowly down a chalk board. With a mixture of insanity. Also, the seats were very uncomfortable and the feeling of eyes upon me would not go away. I hate public transportation.

"How long will the ride be?" I asked my mother who sat next to me.

"Only three hours.' Oh just three hours?

The sudden heavy feeling of dread washed over my entire body. I felt the never ending body aches begin.

I sighed loudly and pulled out my pink iPod and skull candies headphones. My fingers pressed the play button and I began listening to Nine Inch Nails. Music was one of the very few ways I could 'space out'. Just relax and not worry about what the world had in mind. All the negativity vanished and left me in peace while the music left me with nothing to care about. I stared out the window beside me and watched as Destiny Island began disappearing before me.

My dear home vanishing right before me.

* * *

**Good or bad? Please do tell. Please review. Thank you and I shall update shortly. **


	2. New Life Begins

**Hello everyone, here is chapter two. The plot for this is being thought over and over. I'm really working on the personalities and believe Kairi is almost thought of. I would appreciate any review though would recommend one on your thoughts about how Kairi seems. REMEMBER: She is a keyblade wielder [Evil Laugh]. No, please do enjoy and pretty please review.**

* * *

**Kairi:**

My eyes still lingered on the outside world. Barely separated by the thin glass. Mother was sound asleep, slightly snoring. I kept my headphones in and noticed the ocean not in sight. The grass was slowly getting, greener. The railroad was beginning to improve and become smoother. The sky was just as blue and had pink fluffy clouds with the sun setting it off. My eyes focused on my silver wrist watch.

2:50

Should arrive at three or three-thirty. Slowly, I began seeing large buildings. Most made of beautiful and colorful stones. The roads were bright and you could see every individual block. I elbowed my mother gently. She slightly gasped and yawned loudly. Her eyes looked out the window as well and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Quite the town!" She exclaimed.

"Sure is." I had to admit, the town seemed elegant and full of life. Yet, Destiny Island still ran through my head. The train began slowing down and people began rising from there seats. I followed along with my mother. The train came to a steady halt and my fingers grasped my hand bag. A strange feeling was running through me. Could it be excitement? Perhaps so.

People walked forward as the large doors opened and I followed with my mother right behind me.

"Afternoon ladies. Your luggage is just right there along with your car." A man greeted us with a smile. I returned the smile and nodded. We walked in the large station. Much larger than Destiny Island's. More people which means more noise. Mother ran straight for the luggage. Grabbing as many bags as her skinny arms could hold. I laughed to myself and took most of them.

"Thank you she-hulk!" She chuckled and dusted off her beautiful dress. She opened the trunk of the small white car, allowing me to release the items. My arms ached and my legs jiggled.

"So, were to?" I asked.

"Are new house of course silly!" How stupid of me. Of course.

We both opened the car doors, settling in the nice comfy seats. Much better than the train seats. I swear my butt was numb through the entire ride! Mother started the car, allowing to run for a minute. She slowly pulled it out of park and we began driving out of the train station. People dressed in all ways walked upon the side walks. From men in suits to crazy girls in short skirts. This town was very well populated. Much bigger than Destiny Island. Then again it was just ONE little island. Again I rested my head in the palm of my hand, staring at the reflection the glass. This day has just flew by. Then again, my life is flying right before my eyes. Seemed like yesterday mom was walking to my first day of school. How much it's changed. My eyes looked up at mother. She focused ahead and kept an elegant smile on her red lips. A smile curled on my lips and I returned my vision to the outside world.

The town grew larger and larger. The road was made of brown stone while the other paths were tan. Sky high buildings stood before me, some made entirely out of glass. Many cute little shops decorated around the town. From bakery shops to jewelry shops and many more. All the people that passed us by had smiles upon their faces. Everyone seemed full of joy. As if anger and sorrow did not exist. Maybe this town wont be so bad after all.

"The house we bought is just up the hill." Mother pointed to the hill approaching us. The road grew steep and many cars were behind us and in front of us. Traffic seemed like an on going head ache. All though, I suppose getting use to it wont be so difficult. The car rumbled and made it up the hill. Small and large houses stood on it. Neighbors chatted and laughed together, woman watering their flower beds, men mowing their lawns, and children playing and laughing. This place is just never ending joy! You cannot help but smile. It was so, perfect.

"Here we are! Our new home!" My eyes looked out windows, noticing a large brick house in front of us. It had a black metal triangle shaped roof, with a large and beautiful 'L' shaped porch with ceiling fans around it. The front door was huge and had stainless glass in it. The windows were sparkling clean and had black shutters beside them. Mother parked the car in the smooth concrete drive way. Across from us was a big black garage door. This house looks much bigger than my old one. Yet I still hold many memories from that house.

"Look at that Kairi!" Mother shouted with excitement in her high pitched voice. She pointed to the flower bed in the front yard. In it was roses red as flames and beautiful yellow tulips. I opened the car door and exited the vehicle. I stretched my arms and legs out, staring at the tall house before me. And to think this is were my new life begins. How peaceful and happy. Maybe I was over reacting about moving here. Mother exited the car and grabbed her keychain from her white purse. There had to have been a million keys on that very keychain. I watched with a smile as she growled and went through the keys. Her fingers tightly gripped a black key. She then began walking up the brick steps to the large porch. I hesitated and followed in her footsteps. The sound of the key unlocking the bolt made me anxious. What is this house is a complete dump? Or maybe it's spotless just like the outside of it. I surely hope so.

"There we go!" The door slowly opened and I followed my mother into the house. My eyes couldn't believe it. The house was full of furniture! Very neat and clean. I stood in the large grey living room. With dark hard wood flooring, black sofas on each back wall, a large coffee table placed in the middle, along with tables beside each couch. A large brick fireplace was on the wall across from the sofas, towards my left. It was out of course but logs rested inside it. Mother was gasping with excitement while I stood surprised and speechless. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she walked through the house. On the left was a grand stair case with black iron railing. On the right was the very large kitchen. The walls looked freshly painted and colored purple. The counters were shiny black with flecks of silver. The gas stove was spotless and the large silver fridge in the corner was shiny. A large chandelier rested above the stove. As you look to your left standing in the kitchen, was the beautiful dining room. With soft white carpet and walls that matched the kitchen. Another large glass chandelier rested above the five seated black table. A large cabinet rested in the corner, with lovely dishes on display. Large square shaped windows were seen in the dining room, letting in the light of the sun. A large hallway was seen beside the stair case. It led to a bedroom and the laundry room.

"Mother, I'm gonna go check upstairs." I said with my thumb pointed to the stairs behind me.

"Very well." My shoes made a loud noise against the stairs. The upstairs was painted a lighter grey from the living room. It was nothing but a long and wide hallway. With doors three doors on each side. At the end of the hallway was a large window. Green grass and trees were soon outside of it. I followed down the hall, gripping the first doorknob of the door on the left. I hesitated and opened it slowly. Inside was a nice sky blue office room. With a windows and nothing but a black desk and chair. I turned and faced the first door on the right, opening it slowly as well. I found a nice storage closet inside. With many shelves and hanging racks. This house is very nice I must say.

My eyes focused on the other two white doors. The left one opened to a large bathroom. Walls colored white and had counters that matched the kitchen. I call this one. The second door on the right was just another bathroom. Only with two sinks and a bigger shower. Mother will be pleased. Now that just leaves the last two doors. I exhaled deeply and felt my heart jump a little. My fingers touched the cold silver door knob. I slowly opened the door on the left. Inside was a red master bedroom. With a large king sized bed and black dresser, desk and nightstand. Black rugs rested beside the bed. Red, mother's favorite color. I smiled and shut the door, turning my attention the very last door. Excitement to hold of me and I quickly opened the door. What laid inside made my jaw drop. It was a big open bedroom with beautiful pink walls. On the back wall in the center was a large black iron king sized bed. With black and white stripped sheets and white pillow cases. Beside it on each side were tall black nightstands with grey lamps on each one. On the left wall was a large door which I'm guessing led to a closet. Beside the door was a tall bookshelf where all my notebooks and sketching pads will go. On the wall across from the back wall rested a large black desk with many drawers and a shelf above it. Beside the desk was a long black dresser with a large mirror resting upon it. The ceiling fan was white and very cute. But what I was drawn to the most, was the right wall. Which was made entirely out of glass and a door rested in the center that led to a large balcony. This room has my name all over it. I can just picture myself enjoying this room every minute I'm in it.

"There you are! I couldn't-" My mother approached me. She began laughing in my ear and her skinny pale hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I'm guessing this is your bedroom?"

"Very much so." I answered with a smirk. Mother smiled with her big blue eyes and observed the room.

"Yes well then you will unpack." A loud thump entered my ears and I looked down to see two large boxes and a red suit case beside me. I sighed and rolled my violet eyes. Mother snapped her fingers and began disappearing down the hall. I gabbed a large box and threw it on the bed. Unloading all my sketch books and notebooks. I neatly stacked them on the bookshelf. Barely reaching the top shelf. After unloading all the books I tossed the box into the hall. Grabbing the next one. I couldn't help but smile at the contents inside. Framed pictures of all sizes. I took the one of Riku, Selphie and I and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed. Another large one of me and my mother was placed on the shelf above the desk. Suddenly, my heart dropped as I saw that very one. My mother holding me in front of our new house back on Destiny Island. Holding her by the waist was my long lost dad. He smiled and we all looked so happy. I couldn't have been more than five years old. The pain of my father leaving us behind washed over me. A felt the ongoing tears build up. I inhaled deeply and placed the picture on the other nightstand. It was still a happy memory.

I unloaded the other framed pictures, tossing the box beside the other one. Mother must have been playing with her new kitchen while I did this. I then finally started my worst nightmare, unloading clothes. I hung up all my summer dresses, blouses, and jeans in the walk in closet. The rest went into my new dresser.

"Kairi!" Mother shouted from down stairs. Haha, seems just like when we lived on Destiny Island.

"Yes?!" I asked from the top of the stairs. Mother's figure stood at the bottom.

"Done unloading? If so I mad roman noodles for a quick meal."

"Yes and that actually sounds delicious." I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the counter were two bowls full of roman noodles. Both steaming hot. I carefully took one bowl, walking to the dining room. I settled at the table, the soft chairs felt very nice. Mother took the seat across from me. We both began diving into our meals.

"Excited about school tomorrow?" Mother asked me with her eyes upon me.

"Well...Sort of. I mean, a little nervous." I answered with a noodle handing in my mouth.

"Haha, well I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time! Just concentrate on your training sweet heart." She finished her bowl and approached me, kissing the top of my head as she walked into the kitchen. I sighed and help her load the dish washer. After dinner we settled in the living room. Mother started the fire, it cracked and burned.

"So, what do you think of this house?"

"I like it a lot." I answered, sitting on the rug in the floor. For some reason I am very use to sitting on floors and find it very comfortable. Mother smiled through the conversation and I watched the sun set out from the window above the couch. The moon slowly defeated the sun and the stars twinkled in the sky.

"Well, I'm going to go ready myself for bed. Goodnight." I kissed my mother softly on the cheek.

"Night sweetie." I followed once again up the stairs and into the white bathroom. My hand turned the water on and I grabbed a soft fluffy watch cloth. The warm water ran against my skin and felt calming on my face. My mind relaxed and I patted my face dry. My body walked into my new bedroom and I slowly slipped on a red silky nightgown. This day started out good and I must say it ended well.

I felt my back hit the silky sheets and I laid my head on the cool pillow of the large bed. The sheets wrapped around me and felt so soft and cool against my bare skin. I fear the worst tomorrow but must keep my positive side up. As a keyblade wielder, always look towards the light. Never give in to the darkness. Or so they say. But why does the Darkness seem so, wrong? Maybe I'll never now. My brain is to tired to think. I closed my eyes and relaxed and soon everything went black and quiet.

* * *

**Long and hopefully next chapter will be longer! Hurray! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. This story has really been a big impact on me. I believe this will turn out 'okay' and hopefully it will to you! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. First Day of Hell

**Hello**.** Thanks to all that support this story. Special thanks to Kairikh3. Your support is incredible and hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I shall be updating pretty quickly with this story. **

**Please review, thank you. :]**

* * *

"Kairi! Get up sweetie, school is here!" My eyes opened and I awoke to my mother's loud screaming. I groaned in misery and stared outside. The day seemed beautiful. Ocean-blue skies and big fluffy white clouds. I inhaled a fresh breath and stretched my arms out. My eyes wandered to my reflection in the mirror upon the dresser. Red hair knotted up and dried mascara under my eyes. The digital clock on the dresser said '7:00'. I have plenty of time to get ready.

Although, something was different. I suppose waking up in a brand new bedroom is considered 'different'.

I hopped out of bed, landing on the soft area rug. It felt so fluffy between my toes. I yawned as I made my way to the large closet. The doors slid opened and my eyes focused on it.

"Now...what to wear." I tapped my toes and looked all around.

"This will work." I picked out a white short sleeve button up shirt, a semi-transparent sweeper in the same style as the shirt, red plaid skirt lined with black lace, and black leggings. I hissed in annoyance as I pulled the clothes on. First day a of school, starting out okay. My feet slapped against the wooden floor as I made it to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my straight teeth. I guided the foundation along my face, carefully using liquid eyeliner and brushing eye shadow along. After completing my 'face painting', I quickly ran the flat-iron through my red locks. Today I just really don't care how I look.

"Kairi hurry up!"

"Coming!" I sprinted down the stairs, my hand bag flopping over my shoulder. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a waffle from the toaster and heading for the door.

"Remember I'm driving!" Mother chuckled and grabbed her keys from her purse. She locked the front door as we both stepped outside. I inhaled the fresh air. The smell of fresh-cut grass and wild flowers entered my nose. Birds chirped and bugs buzzed all around. The air was hot, yet not humid. Very comfortable along with the gentle breeze. The weather doesn't seem too different from Destiny Island's. Mother motioned me to get in the car. I snapped myself out of thought and hurried into the passenger seat, chomping down my waffle. We began driving off and slowly exited the peaceful neighborhood. The inner town as still packed with people. In the distance, I just noticed a large clock tower. It was very tall and had unusual yet beautiful patterns along with golden bells hanging.

"Wow..." I gasped at the sight.

Mother made a right turn and we began getting deeper into town. The buildings grew large and people slowly began fading off. All I saw were banks and businesses. Soon, we came to a concrete parking lot. Over ahead was a long, tall, and large blue building. A sing stood by as we entered the parking lot.

"Twilight Town Highschool"

I rolled my eyes as mother parked the car in place. I saw thousands of kids enter the building, along with adults.

"Well, have a good day sweetie." Mother kissed my cheek and I gripped my bag tightly. I waved good-bye and exited the car. I watched in sorrow as the car drove away and quickly faded into the horizon. I sighed to myself and walked along the concrete path. Kids of all shapes and sizes walked beside me. From preppy cheerleaders to major goths. I hate fake people. Why pretend to be something you're not? It always angers me to no end. I followed along the tall steps and into the large building. The floor was shiny marble along with navy blue walls. Along the walls were endless lines of silver lockers. Where do I begin?

My hand reached inside my back and grabbed a crumbled up paper. I unfolded it and read its contents.

"Kairi Rose Strife Student Guide

Locker: 23 Locker Code Number: 1170993

Classes: Geography, Chemistry, Algebra, Art

and Keyblade Mastering Class with Master

Eraqus. Thank you and please do not be late."

My eyes wondered from the paper to the lockers. I read all the names and happily found '23'. I sighed in relief and approached the upper locker. My fingers guided along the lock, putting in the correct combination. It swung open and I was amazed at how much space was inside. I grabbed all the large books inside and read their titles.

"Well, I'll just keep them all on me." With that said I threw the heavy books into my hand bag. Suddenly, a tiny raven-headed girl came running down the hall. As I faced her she seemed to be heading right for me.

"Ah!" She screamed with a high pitched voice as she stumbled right over me. Papers went flying in the air and I landed right on my ass. I hissed in pain and looked in front of me at the small girl. She looked so little. Her hair was short, black, and very cute. Are eyes were large and as blue as the skies. Her skin was so flawless and white as ivory.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She panicked and began picking up the scattered papers. I smiled and began helping her. I neatly placed the papers in her skinny hands and her eyes wandered up at me. So blue and pure.

"T-Thank you!" We both arose from the marble ground. I followed her too her locker which was right next to mine.

"No problem. I'm Kairi!" I smiled and held my hand out. She laughed a little and smiled beautifully.

"Hi! I'm Xion!"

"Nice to meet you." We both stood in front of our lockers, smiling.

"Nice to meet you to. Say, you new around here, aren't you?"

"Actually yes. Moved here to town just yesterday."

"Well that's fantastic! Nice to have a new face around! Say, if you have Geography class first, I'll show around!" I giggled slightly and gently shut my locker door. Xion did the same and smiled bigger. We both began walking down the halls. Kids running around everywhere. This school was defiantly going to need time to get use to. But on the bright side, I just met a new friend perhaps. The hall ways were getting smaller as we walked up to the second floor. Xion pointed out classes from time to time. She was sweet as pie and helpful as ever.

"Say, how old are you Kai?" Kai? I sort of like that nickname.

"Sixteen."

"Awesome! I am too!"

**Xion:**

I have not seen a new student in these halls in like forever! Such a big surprise yet awesome at the same time! Kairi seems really sweet and down to earth. First day here at school and she already has a new friend. Seems so odd yet great all at once. I wonder where she's from. How long she plans on staying here in Twilight Town. And I wonder if maybe just maybe she is a chosen one...

**Kairi:**

Xion and I slowly approached a large classroom. Fours rows of desk which were almost full. Xion motioned me to the two desk by the window. I smiled and settled next to her. The class room was filled with nothing but loud screaming teens. Some laughing, girls gossiping and guys yelling stuff I couldn't make out. Wish I could change my mother's mind about home school but too late now. Xion sat happily in her chair, playing with her skinny fingers and humming. She was so bright and outgoing. She reminded me a lot of Selphie and with shorter black hair. Seplhie...How I miss here dearly.

Suddenly, a tall woman dressed in a black blouse and blue skirt approached the teacher's desk. The door slammed shut behind her. Her hair was short, slightly spiky and as blue as Xion's eyes.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Aqua. And you are here to learn Geography. Which I will teach." Aqua placed her books on the wooden desk, sitting in the chair with her legs crossed.

"Now where shall we start students...?" My mind went elsewhere as I stared out into the beautiful town. So lovely and bright. Even the atmosphere was different. I spaced out, not hearing a single word the teacher spoke. I studied on my own time, why should I must have a teacher shove it down my throat.

"Now, how many of you are 'Keyblade wielders'?" The sudden question ran straight in my head. Many students whispered to one other, non raising the hands.

"Come on, don't be shy." I heisted. Was I really going to do this?

I braced myself, slowly stretching my arm high above me. Sudden gasps were herd from the classroom.

"Well there we go!" Aqua smiled directly at me. I quickly threw my hand under the desk again.

"Kairi Rose Strife! Our newest student is a keyblade wielder! Excellent." Suddenly, Xion elbowed me in the arm.

"Kneew iitt." She whispered with a smirk. I returned it and nodded my head up and down. We both giggled under our breaths.

Ring!

The loud and annoying bell ranged right in my ear. I slightly jumped and Xion laughed a little. What kind of bell is that? Sheesh!

"Good day class, have a good one!" Aqua smiled as students ran for the doors. Xion waited for me as I gathered my books and we hurried out the door. Next is Chemistry, great.

"So, keyblade wielder huh?" Xion carried on.

"Yeah yeah. That's the reason I'm here. See I lived on Destiny Island-"

"Oh! You too!? I'm from there!" Xion's shouting slowly made me stutter back.

"Really? That's cool. I sure do miss it."

"Yeah. I hate not being able to walk out my back door and there's the beach."

"Haha!" We both laughed down the halls as we made it to classroom 219. It was pretty chilly and odd-looking. Just like a science class. The smell of chemicals made my nose run and my stomach ache. Xion and I settled in the back, taking our seats at the two seat table. Kids quickly piled in behind us. Girls texting and gossiping like in the halls. Large boys picking on smaller ones. Oh highschool, how much I hate you honestly. Such a pathetic way to learn. Why not just pick up a book and read for crying out loud?

Xion slowly took out her purple MP3 player. I was very tempted to retrieve mine but who knows what kind of teacher this one will be. Chemistry was always my weakness in any grade. So boring and scary.

* * *

Time slowly flew by and classes ended finally. Xion and I were making our way to the cafeteria. All that was left was Art and my keyblade training. I shivered at the thought. What if I make a fool of myself? Non of this seems like a good thing. I know I'm a keyblade wielder but do I really have to train with other immature teenagers? The worst and most negative people on the planet.

"Hey, you ok?" Xion's voice buzzed in my ear.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" I slapped a fake grin on my face. We entered the large food court. The floor was spotless marble along with red and gold walls. The whole entire room was just filled with laughter and screaming. It all sounded like one annoying buzz in my ears. The aroma of pizza, baked bread, and tomato sauce filled my nose. Pizza actually sounded quite nice.

"How about pizza?" I asked Xion who was standing next to me.

"Sounds awesome!" As we reached the line of kids it wasn't that bad at all. Shorter than expected. I handed Xion a tray and we walked up to the large pans of pizza. I could hear my stomach growling as I inhaled the smell. That waffle do not fill up much this morning. Xion poked my arm and my attention went to her.

"Lets go sit over here!" She shouted with joy and skipped her away to the table in the very back corner. She such a sweet heart.

As my eyes wandered at the silver table I noticed to boys about my age sitting there. Both looked very similar. Their skin was lightly tan, their hair was short, very spiky, and golden blonde. Their eyes were large blue marbles. They looked up at Xion and I, smiles on there light pink lips.

"Hey sweetie." The one on the right smiled. Xion giggled and sat next to him, receiving a kiss on the lips. I stood awkwardly in front of the table.

"Have a seat!" The one on the left patted the table. The difference I found between them was their voices. The one on the right had a much deeper toned voice.

"Kairi this is Roxas, my boyfriend." Xion kissed Roxas as I took my seat across from them.

"And that's my twin brother, Ventus. Goes by Ven." Roxas extended his hand out to me. I took it in a nice hand shake.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kairi."

"Heard about you! Newest student." Ventus spoke as he ate his slice of pizza. I did the same and bit into the hot and salty pizza. The garlic was fantastic along with the peppers and pepperoni.

"So, keyblade wielder huh?" Roxas asked, his arm around Xion, who sat quietly eating.

"Yes. You?" My violet eyes met his ocean-blue eyes.

"Sure am. Along with my brother." Roxas smiled elegantly.

_Him and Xion make such a cute and loving couple._

"Hey, where is your brother?" Ventus turned his face towards Xion. Xion shot her head up, looking around as if lost in thought. She has a brother? Wonder if he is just as nice as her.

"U-Um...dunno..." Her voice trailed off slowly. Why does she seem so awkward to speak about him? Is he a criminal or something? Sheesh.

"Whoa look at the time brother! Better head off to class!" Roxas exclaimed as he looked at his black and white checkered wrist watch. Him and Ven arose from the table, waving good-bye to Xion and I. Roxas kissed Xion's cheek and she smiled and kissed him back. The two twins walked off leaving Xion and I alone.

"I like them, their nice." I smiled. Xion nodded and finished her third slice of pizza.

"Roxas and I have dated since I was fourteen."

"Wow! Quite a long relationship. You two make an adorable couple!"

"Aww, thanks!"

I wish some how there was a perfect guy for me. I hade crushes of course back on Destiny Island but never had an actual 'boyfriend'. Heck I haven't even hade my first kiss! Whatever. It seems I have enough stuff on my hands. This keyblade training seems like it's going to kick my ass. God knows how the teacher is.

_Master Eraqus_

Watch him be a crazy man who makes you do one thousand push-ups. Or makes you run around the gym five hundred times. Again, this could be me over reacting like usual. Guess that's just apart of my personality.

"Finished?" Xion threw me out of thought. I jumped a little and faced her adorable face.

"Yeah! Off to Art class then?"

"Awesome! You take Art too! This is great!" I think I really have met a new friend. Just maybe God intends for things to go alright here in Twilight Town. My mother already found a fantastic local job and I made a new friend. I just pray keyblade training is alright. Of course it's training but hope for it to be simple in some way.

**Xion:**

Kairi and I walked happily to Art class. The day was flying by because I just met an awesome new friend. She seems much like me. Quiet and doesn't get along with 'preppy' teens. I guess you could say I'm sort of the outsider. Never really did 'fit' in with the crowd. Always kept myself away from things. Though, if anyone is very antisocial, it's my brother. He never does speak unless needed. Always been the lone wolf type. Ah well, some things may never change.

"What a lovely classroom!" Kairi exclaimed as we entered Art glass. The widows were stainless glass, along with black and white checkered flooring. The desks were metal and silver. Along with large canvases in the back. The walls were coated with blue and gold paint. One of my two personal favorite colors. Kairi seated herself in the first row. I took the seat beside her. We stared straight ahead while other students gossiped and such. Girls whispered things to one and another. Boys were obviously flirting with the cheerleaders. I hate people honestly. There I go, being all antisocial.

The teacher walked into the class room. Her high heels clicking against the floor. She wore a long white coat that was covered in paint splatter.

"Good afternoon class! Hope you got your bellies full and are ready to begin creating!" She slapped her hands together and the class screamed with silence.

"Now, I would like for you all to get to know one another. I shall group each of you in one group of three. Then it will be up to you to decide on an art project. Nothing too gory or too mature please. That will count as an atomatic fail. So, let me see..." The teacher rumbled through her notebook and straightened her glasses.

"Alright! Tidus, Wakka, and Cid! You three will be partnered up."

"Alright!" Tidus screamed, high-fiving Wakka and Cid. Boys these days...

"Serah, Vanille, and Hope! You all are partners."

"Yay!" Vanille yelled with joy, hugging Hope as she did so.

_Who the hell will be and Kairi be partnered up with? If me and her are anyway._

"Xion, Kairi, and Namine!"

_You got to be fucking kidding me?_

_Naime?_

"Oh great." I sighed with annoyance. Kairi seemed to have picked up on it and titled her head as she looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Namine is like the most popular and mean girl in the entire school. She's dated every guy known to man and has such a terrible reputation."

"Hmmm..."

**Kairi:**

I slowly turned my head and observed the entire class. My eyes followed each student until they met one certain girl. Her skin was pale and flawless, her hair was long and shiny blonde, and her eyes were light blue. She sat beside another girl, whispering things back and forth. She twisted a strain of hair around her finger, chewing a piece of bubble gum. Her eyes looked directly at me. Such spiteful eyes.

What the hell do I do to her?

"Let me guess, she has blue eyes and long blonde hair?" I asked Xion who was drowned in her own sorrow.

"You guessed correctly my friend." A sigh escaped my lips and I felt my body sink slowly in the chair. Now this just sucks all the way.

"Class I'll give the rest of this week to finish the art project. It can be anything you want and can use any tools. From pencils to crayons. Now class, have a good day!" As soon as the teachers words ended the loud annoying bell rung again. Once more I jumped in my seat and slowly calmed down. Xion and I gathered our pencils and papers. You could tell in Xion's eyes she was madder than hell. Which, I am too. I don't even know this Namine chick and she already hates me. Another reason I hate preps.

"Shit! I have keyblade training!" I shouted and all the students looked at me as they exited. I suppose my language was not necessary but oh well.

"Don't worry Kairi, it wont be too bad. Follow me, I'll show you to the gym." Xion clutched my wrist and away we went. We walked through the halls and every heart beat I heard in my ears. I was visibly shaking and worried to death. I felt as if I was about to throw up. Why am I so nervous? I've never felt this way in my life.

We reached two large silver doors and Xion clutched both handles. I braced myself and the doors swung open. Inside was a large gym. Full of wooden stands and people already taking seats. I gasped as we walked further in and students stood on the grounds, swinging large keyblades. From Oblivions to regular Kingdom Keys. I never thought there could be this many keyblade wielder's.

"Okay, right through that door is the girls locker rooms. There you can ready yourself and put on training gear. Master Eraqus already knows of your presence and will guide you through this. Now go!" Xion pushed me forward and towards the silver door. I exhaled deeply and entered the locker rooms. Not a soul in sight. Could I be the only female keyblade wielder? If so that doesn't really help my fear at all. Do I have to fight other wielder's in front of all those people? How is that proper training? Non of this makes any sense.

_Just calm down Kairi. You'll be ok._

I opened the locker with the same number as my regular one and the contents inside were a think pink tank top, black pants that came down to my ankles, and black boots with white strips going down the sides.

_Is this the training gear?_

I suppose so. I hesitated and then slipped the comfortable clothes on. The boots came up to my ankles and clicked against the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were visibly large and full of worry. Another harsh breath escaped my lips and I began walking towards the door. I walked beside the stands and saw a tall man dresses in white robes with black and grey hair. He had many scars on his face and was very tan.

_Master Eraqus._

His looked towards me and then began approaching me. I straightened myself and clutched my fists.

"Ah, you must be Kairi. I am Master Eraqus. Welcome to your first keyblade training program. Today is the first day so what we do is just have a couple of duels. Don't worry, this doesn't count as anything, just shows me what you've got. Please go take your seat on that bench with the other keyblade students. I shall call your name and you will proceed with a duel."

Oh great, I get to fucking duel with someone on my first day. Probably get my ass kicked but keep a positive attitude. I nodded yes and approached the red bench. Many boys small and large sat on it. I settled down on the far end, my eyes wandering to the center of the gym. Kids from the stands cheered on and screamed with joy. I could not see Xion, Roxas or anyone. I looked down the bench and saw no one familiar. Great.

"Alright! And now Vanitas!" I herd Master Eraqus' shouts and looked around. Who is Vaintas?

Suddenly, a tall and muscular boy stepped from the bench to the center of the gym. My eyes couldn't believe his appearance.

He was extremely tall, pencil thin yet visibly muscular, and had flawless ivory skin. His hair was long and ash-black. It was spiked in every direction. He was dressed in a black tank top, red ankle pants with black strips going down the sides, and black ankle boots.

But what made me tremble about him, was his glowing gold eyes. They made him look a demon that you would not mess with. He stood scary and his appearance made me shiver.

_Vanitas_

Infront of 'Vanitas' was a boy small compared to him. He stood with a Kingdom Key in his shaky hands. Vanitas slowly extended his right hand out, black and red smoke swarming around him. A large black and red keyblade appeared in his right hand. In the center was a strange blue cat eye. I've never seen such a keyblade. So dark and odd, just like his appearance.

"Alright, ready yourselves boys!" Master Eraqus shouted as he stood by the large thrown. Vanitas took his stance, holding the keyblade as if it was light as a feather. The other small boy was trembling violently and took a very pathetic looking stance.

"BEGIN!" As Eraqus shouted that very word, the kids began screaming and cheering on. Vanitas charged for the boy, swinging up and barely just barely missing the boy. I scream was herd from the boy as he swung madly. Vanitas remained calm, doing a few roles and easily dodging.

This boy is extremely fast!

He threw his large keyblade, it spinning in mid-air towards the boy. With a loud thump the keyblade hit the boy head on in the face. He was thrown back and dropped to the floor still as an object. I gasped along with the screaming kids from the stands. Vanitas extended his hand out, the keyblade disappearing and reappearing in his hands. Vanitas allowed the keyblade to fade away in his hands and watched the boy still on the ground. Eraqus walked up to the boy, examining him.

Is he okay?

Is he breathing?

Is he..dead?

"Vanitas wins!" Eraqus shouted and the whole gym cheered with joy. How was that a win? He knocked the boy unconscious. And that's considered good? What kind of fucked up school is this? Two school nurses came rushing in, taking the poor boy in their arms. I feel so sorry for him.

That Vanitas freak needs to be taught a lesson or two.

"Now, who shall challenge Vanitas next?! Kairi!"

_What?!_

_ME!?_

_NO WAY!?_

I jumped up in fear and my hands were shaking rapidly. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. My eyes looked into those demonic gold eyes, they look evil and filled with power. Who is this demon boy? He cant not be human in any way!

"Kairi! In the center!" Eraqus shouted with anger. I wanted to drop to my knees and cry but knew I hade to keep my strength up. I slowly made my way into the center of the gym. Eyes upon me and I knew it. Vanitas looked me in the eye, his face expressionless. He was an odd one for sure. Very deadly too.

"Summon your keyblades!"

The sound of Vanitas summoning his unknown keybalde made me want to scream. I released a small cry and threw my right hand in the air. Clouds of gold and sparkles swarmed around me, and my very keyblade appeared.

The Oathkeeper.

It shined brightly and glowed with power. I took my stance, my heart racing in my chest.

This is it.

"Begin!" As the word was shouted I rushed forward, swinging sideways and receiving a blow to the side.

"Ow!" I cried and ignored the pain, rolling away from the monster Vanitas. He looked scarier with his keyblade and made me very uncomfortable. My keyblade was slippery due to my sweaty hands.

"Fire!" I shouted and a large fire-ball rushed towards Vanitas. He held his keyblade in front of himself, dodging the spell easily. My eyes widened and I felt anger wash over me. I growled loudly and charged straight for him. Metal clashed against metal and sparks flew in the air. The crowd gasped and continued their cheers. I pushed with all my strength forward but Vanitas was too strong. He threw me off guard, my body being thrown into the air. I landed on the ground, my keyblade hitting the floor and disappearing. Vanitas slowly approached me, swinging the keyblade for me.

"Ah!" I screamed and closed my eyes, curling up in a ball.

"Hahahahah!" I herd from the crowd. My eyes shot upon and I felt tears tickle down my face. I've been humiliated in front of the entire school. I'm sure Namine is sitting right now on her ass laughing at my actions. Vanitas surprisingly stopped the swing in mid air. He looked down at me. I noticed his brows furrowed and he allowed the keyblade to disappear. The laughter continued on and I couldn't take it. I threw myself up, my side aching with each step I made. I ran straight in the locker rooms, my eyes full of tears.

* * *

**GOD THIS TOOK FREAKING FOREVER TO WRITE! But I hope it was worth it! :D So, we now know Xion, Roxas, Ven, and of course sexy Vanitas. Lol. Wonder what will happen next. Wait and find out! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you.**


	4. Catch Your Breath

**Hello everyone!  
Thank for actually reading and hopefully enjoying my story!  
Now, I'll shut up and allow you to read. Chapters may not be as long as the last but oh well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Xion:**

I sat next to Roxas on the stands, the kids screaming with laughter. Poor Kairi. I feel pity for her. The whole school is being cold bastards and laughing at her.

"Roxas, I'm going to go check on Kairi." I arose from the bench and kissed Roxas good-bye.

"Alright, be careful." I nodded and ran down the stands. Vanitas was nowhere in sight and the duels still continued. This school pisses me off to no limits. I ran straight in the locker rooms to hear nothing but low sobs. Kairi sat in the corner, curled up with her legs against her chest. I slowly approached her, sitting on the floor beside her. My hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up at me with her tear stained eyes. The shined with the tears.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry." My arms wrapped around her and I hugged her. She cried even louder and slowly pulled away. Her fingers wiped away the tears.

"It...w-wasn't your fault." She chocked out. My brows furrowed and I patted her shoulder.

"I know but the school shouldn't laugh at you like that. It just anger's me." What could I possibly do? She's pretty much embarrassed to show her face. How do I control this?

"How about you gather your stuff and we head on over to my house? Hm? Will work on the project. Screw Namine!" I shouted with a smile. Kairi looked up at me with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Sounds n-nice, but let me call m-my mom." I nodded and took a seat on the bench.

**Kairi:**

My hands reached for the red iPhone beside me. I felt helpless and embarrassed at hell. I'll be talked about for days now. Just because I'm a coward. And all thanks to that no good bastard Vanitas. I should fucking murder him for all he has done. Those stupid gold eyes. I harshly dialed my mother's number, placing the phone by my ear. It rung loudly and relief hit me as she answered.

"Hello?"

"M-Mom...hey"

"Kairi! Why are you crying sweetie!?"

"J-Just been a bad day. I called because I w-wanted to a-ask you i-if I can go over to my new friend's house. H-Her name is Xion." I chocked the words out, wiping away the remains of my tears.

"Well, if it will cheer you up of course sweetie. Just be home before ten."

"Okay, love you m-mom."

"Love you too sweetie, bye."

"Bye." I dropped the call and threw my phone in my lap. I looked up at Xion with a slight smile.

"So?" She asked

"Yes I can. Have to be home by ten though."

"Ok! Sounds great. You'll get plenty of time to talk to Eraqus as well!" Xion smiled and raised up, slapping her hands together.

"And how so?" What does she mean by her statement?

"Well, Eraqus is my father."

_What?_

_The teacher that through me in with that monster?_

_Who now probably thinks I'm a coward?_

"O-Oh." I slowly raised up, walking up to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my hand back and grabbed my clothes. I need to get out of these sweaty garments.

"Mind turning your head?" I asked.

"Oh of course! I'm not looking!" Xion spun around and cupped her hands over her eyes. I slowly stripped from my clothes, putting my soft white shirt and red skirt. I placed my foot on the bench, tying my shoe laces. Xion slowly spun back around, walking up to me and grabbing the pile of clothes. She threw them in the basket in the corner of the room. I approached the mirror and smoothed out my hair.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed my hand bag and braced myself to exit the room. What if people continue to laugh at me? How should I react to it? It was too late for questions and Xion and I entered the gym. Thankfully people were still focused on the final match. I saw Vanitas nowhere and wandered of his presence. Xion guided me through the scool halls and down the stairs and out the front door. The fresh air felt wonderful inside me. A much better feeling than inhaling the smell of perfume and pizza. The cool breeze ran through my hair and hit my skin gently. I followed in Xion's footsteps which led to a black 2011 Camry.

"This yours?" I asked Xion.

"Sure is!" She pulled out a pair of keys from her bag and unlocked the spotless car. We entered the roomy car and shut the doors. The inside was very nice and I was almost afraid of getting it dirty. Not a speck of dust anywhere. And it didn't have that usual car smell I just couldn't explain. Xion started the engine, grabbing her iPod.

"Mind plugging that into the aux cable?"

"Not at all!" I grabbed her iPod and plugged it into the cable. I turned on the device and scrolled down the list. I selected Two Steps From Hell and began playing my favorite song, Moving Mountains.

"Big TSFH fan ay?" Xion asked as she focused on the parking lot. We slowly exited the parking lot and thankfully the school grounds. She began driving into town. I noticed that same clock tower. It shined brightly with the sun glowing behind it.

"What is that clock tower called?" I asked pointing to it.

"Oh that? Well that is Station Plaza. Pretty popular." I wasn't surprised that it was. It's gorgeous!

The town was now packed, mostly from students walking home from school. Xion took a road that I was not familiar with. Along it was nothing but trees and green grass. Flowers grew along in the fields, from violets to tulips. It was a very calm and relaxing area. I pushed the button on the car door, rowing my window down just to get a breeze. Xion took a right turn, leading along a brick road. It lead to something very beautiful. A large white stone building stood in the distance. It looked like a caste with its towers that had pointy roofs. We approached a large opened gate. Beside it was statues of giant roaring lions made of elegant clay. Xion slowly drove up the road and closer to the large house or castle. The door was very large and black. The porch was much bigger than mine and had double the ceiling fans. In the front yard was a small pond with a statue of a woman holding a glass bottle. The tip of the bottle was pointed towards the pond and pouring water into it. A flower bed was by the porch with endless amounts of roses.

Xion parked the Camry in the large drive way in front of the two car garage. We slowly got out of the car, closing the doors. Xion locked it and began running up the steps. I stood in place, taking in the large house for all it's glory. Hanging baskets hung over the porch, filled with unusual vines and flowers.

"Quite the place!"

"Thanks! Been here ever since I was three!" The door made a creaking sound as Xion unlocked and opened it. I followed up the creaky porch steps and into the breath taking house. The floor was silver marble and shined so well that you could see your own reflection in it. A large red rug guided further into the house, leading up a gran stair case with two paths. I'm guessing one led to the towers. Two large windows were in front of the door, with glass tables by them. On the right led to a large room that looked like a library. It was filled with nothing more than book shelves and chairs. A narrow hall led beside the stair case and on the left was a large hall. Xion walked towards the left, both of our shoes clicking against the floor.

We entered a large kitchen. Much bigger than mine. The counters were white with black cabinets. The floor was black and white checkered marble and the walls were a nice light green. A cross shaped window was in front of the sink. And beside the counters were two glass doors that led to a deck. In the corner of the kitchen I noticed a gran piano with beautiful ivory keys and a black bench with red cushioning.

"Wow." I was speechless. This house was completely spotless and beautiful. My mother would have a heart attack entering this house. Xion on the seats by the counters. On them were wine holders filled with different wines and Vodkas. I stepped further into the kitchen and saw farther down was a large sun room. With big windows and had nothing but a desk, couch, and bookshelf in it. The walls were covered in pictures. From family to strange one I couldn't make out.

"So, where will we work, Xion?" I asked, standing all awkward.

"Well, I guess in my room! Which is in the tower upstairs." How lucky, she has a tower for a bedroom.

"Sounds great!" I shouted with excitement.

"Um where is a bathroom?" I asked.

"Closest one is just up the stair case on the right. First door on the left."

"Okay!" I slowly walked up the stairs, holding on to the black iron railing. I made my way up the stair case and my eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

"What are you doing here?" There before was non other than Vanitas. The first time he spoke to me and you could here the anger in his voice. It was dark and very creepy. He stood with his arms crossed.

Now dressed in a short sleeve red button up shirt, black skinny jeans with multiple chains, and red converse.

"Ah!" I shouted just like in the gym and stumbled back, almost falling down the stairs. Vanitas raised a brow and chuckled slightly. His laughter sounded like nails on a chalk board. My heart was racing and my head was spinning.

_Why is he here?_

"W-Why are you here?" I asked with a shaky tone. I made my way up the steps and stood before Vanitas. He was scary looking. But also quite built and I guess attractive.

"I live here dumb dumb. Xion's my little sister."

_Little sister?_

_So is that why Xion was so awkward to speak about her brother?_

_Because it was Vanitas? Someone dark and scary to the eye?_

"Oh, I um, didn't know." I was lost in thoughts and pleaded for this boy to disappear. Those gold eyes staring at me made me quite uncomfortable. He was dressed very elegantly but his face was scary. Very sharp features almost like shattered pieces of glass. Pale skin and high cheek bones. He looked at me and shook his head in what seemed to be disappointment. Why is he disappointed.

"So what brings you to my home, all mighty keyblade wielder?" He took a step closer to me, making me jump in fear. I couldn't speak nor move. He had me in a trance that I couldn't get out. I was lost.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" His voice was heavy and the atmosphere was negative. I hated this feeling! My eyes looked up to see Vanitas' face merely inches away. I gasped quietly and held my breath. He stood with not a smile nor frown on his lips. Not even a smirk. So emotionless and raw. His eyes burned through my skull and made me want to scream.

"Pathetic." He shook his head again in disappointment. His hands disappeared into the pockets of his jeans and he turned away from me, disappearing down the long hallway. I exhaled and inhaled at a rapid pace, trying to catch my very breath.

Just who is Vanitas?

* * *

**Two chapters in one day will only be a special thing ever so often. I hope to get more reviews and thank you for all support. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :]**


	5. Tension Rising

**Hey everyone!**

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. School has been a pain, but soon the year will be free from school. Yay!**

**Anyways, also want to IMFORM everyone that I will be LEAVING in about two weeks for my vacation. **

**It might be possible that I will be bringing my laptop but will be gone for an entire week:(**

**So updates may not be continued for at least a week, sorry everyone. But enjoy this chapter and thank you for your support. :]**

* * *

**Kairi:**

I stood frozen in the hallway. My mind felt fried from what just happen.

_Vanitas..._

I don't understand him. He just stares at you like your an idiot and expects you to know what to say. Could it be he really does feel nothing? Or is he just that good at hiding his emotions behind that blank face of his? Maybe I'll never know. And honestly, it might be best if I don't.

**Vanitas:**

I sat up in the tower on my bed, blasting my music through my headphones. The sudden screams and shouts of anger soothed my troubles and anger. Who is that red-headed girl? Why is her presence here? In my house? She was such a damn coward during the duel that she wouldn't even budge as I swung my keyblade at her. This world is filled with such pathetic humans. A waste of air and space.

Then again, she seemed so frighten by me. Of course, most people are. And I'm not just saying that to seem like a badass or anything stupid. It's just a simple fact. People take one look at me and run in the opposite direction. That just shows you how much people give a damn about me. The world seems so light and perfect yet everyone is too blind to see the Darkness shadowing around it. Lurking up on one another.

Just like me.

I am nothing but a shadow that just minds his own business. Nothing really matters to me. All I do is protect Xion and work my ass off. Father doesn't even act like Xion and I exist. Ever since mother past away he's never been the same. So blind and just shoves keyblade training down my throat. Though he know's of my needed training. Why it's such a big deal. For my destiny is upon me and I struggle with it.

**Kairi:**

I managed to make it down the stairs without any sudden acts. Xion was now sitting on the couch in the sun room. My eyes wandered around and met a large clock hanging in the kitchen.

_5:33_

Okay, plenty of time to work on this stupid project.

"There you are!" Xion exclaimed as I approached the room. I smiled slightly and looked out the widows. Such a beautiful word behind the glass.

"S-Sorry for being l-late." I settled down on the opposite couch from Xion. The soft cushion felt nice against my sore and aching body. Though my thoughts still lingered on Vanitas. Those very gold eyes still haunted my soul. I've never in my life encountered someone as frightening as that boy. So dark and full of no emotions.

"So, I ran into your brother again upstairs." I raised a brow at Xion. She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"O-Oh Vanitas! Um, did he apologize for the duel?"

"No. Called me dumb dumb and pathetic." My arms crossed and I sighed loudly. Xion shook her in disappointment, reminded me of Vanitas. Her fingers typed on the laptop that rested in her lap.

"Look I know Van seems a little off but it's just because he's...been through a lot. He doesn't get along with strangers and kinda is a hard egg. So just bet patient with him please?" I nodded at Xion's pleading words. I cant possibly be angry around someone like her.

"On a brighter side, what do you want to do for the project?"

"Well, interested in video games? Action movies?" I smiled up at Xion and giggled a little.

"Of course! I play Skyrim, Halo, Assassin's Creed and love the Harry Potter series! Plus I've watched the Walking Dead and many more." My words left Xion's jaw wide open. Her eyes were big blue marbles. Wide with shock.

"Let me just say this one time only...You are awesome!"

"Well thanks. So, the project?" I raised another brow.

"Um...I vote a portrait of zombies."

"Hmmm, sounds agreeable. Tools?"

"Well, good at pencils?"

"Very good." Xion arose from the couch and placed the black laptop upon the desk. Suddenly, I herd the front door open and slam shut. Xion walked toward the kitchen and I arose from my seat. Approaching us was Master Eraqus. He smiled at Xion and I.

"Hello Xion! And hello Kairi! What brings you here?"

"Her and I got paired up on an Art assignment." Xion answered her father.

"Well alright. And were might that black cat Vanitas be?" He chuckled slightly. I stood beside Xion and the thought of Vanitas made my blood boil.

"Kairi ran into him upstairs so I assume he's in the tower." Xion sighed.

"Alright. Kairi, would you like to stay for dinner?" Master Eraqus turned and faced me.

"That would be excellent, Master Eraqus."

"Please, call me Eraqus around here."

"Okay." I smiled and Eraqus walked up the stairs and disappeared out of sight. Xion began laughing and patted my shoulder. I looked over at her with confusion and worry.

"See? Told you my dad was alright out of school."

"Yeah yeah!" I bumped her side with my elbow and walked back into the sun room. Again I over reacted about Master Eraqus. Or should I say Eraqus. I seem to over react about a lot of things and I guess that's ok. Although it get's on peoples nerves. Or, if you're like Xion, then it amuses you. My eyes lingered outside the window at the beautiful sunset. The sky was a light elegant blue with pink and orange clouds around the setting sun. Twilight Town is a beauty I must say.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get our supplies from my room!" Xion shouted and sprinted up the stairs. I laughed at her ways and shook my head rapidly. She is so clumsy and silly. Just like me. Haha, guess one other thing you should know about me. I over react and I'm very clumsy, what an excellent combination.

I herd large footsteps coming from the entrance. I thought of it to be Xion or Eraqus. But to my dismay, it was not.

Gold eyes looked my way and there stood Vanitas. His hands were still hidden inside his pockets and made me very uncomfortable. The thought of him pulling out a knife or gun still lurks inside. My heart began speeding up as he began approaching me.

_What could he possibly want? _

_I have nothing that would interest him._

He continued walking until he stood by the door away. There he came to a halt and blankly stared at me. I couldn't find the courage to look up at his deadly gaze. For it was too much to bear with.

"I see your still to scared to speak to me." I herd his velvety voice say. My eyes focused on the ground and I played with my fingers. Where is Xion? Where is Eraqus? I don't like being alone with this boy. He frightens me to know end. Suddenly, I herd footsteps and herd then get louder and louder. Soon, I felt hot breath caressing my face. It smelt of fresh mint and was oddly nice. My legs were visibly trembling and I knew Vanitas was inches away from me.

I herd him sigh loudly and growl in annoyance. Fingers grabbed my upper arm and shook me so that my vision met his.

Violet mixed with gold.

The burning sensation of Vanitas' grasp caused me to wince in pain.

"Why wont you speak to me? What could I have possibly done to you that was so wrong? It's your own damn fault you lost the duel. If you hadn't been such a coward maybe you could have stood your own grounds." Each word stabbed my heart. I felt the burning pain of tears building up in the corners of my eyes. I cant make a scene now. Not here. Where is Xion? I'm beginning to lose myself again. I hissed in a mixture of pain and rage.

"Shut the fuck up! Your nothing but a cold bastard that thinks he's better than everyone else! I could give damn if you fell off the face of the earth right now!" Each word I said I regretted it. Tears trickled out of the corners of my eyes. Vanitas' lips curled into a wicked smirk and he chuckled darkly.

"Well there we go. I guess you do have a back bone after all." His laughter was the scariest thing I heard besides seeing his eyes. He seemed dark in everyway you looked at him. I just called him a bastard and he's laughing about it? What kind of human is he?

His fingers released my arm and gripped my chin. He pulled me closer, our noses almost touching. His minty fresh breath caressed my face harshly.

"Do tell me, what is your name?" He kept that smirk on his face. I chocked on my own saliva and swallowed a large lump in my throat.

"K-Kairi." I chocked out. My body was being pulled away from the couch and into his grip. I've never been this scared in m entire life.

"Hmph, your such a pathetic. Just sit there lost in your own thoughts and remain quite while people step all over you. Keep acting like that and you'll never make it in this world. I promise you that."

_Why is this happening? _

Vanitas released me, throwing me backwards and causing me to hit the couch. His brows furrowed and his smirk disappeared into a small frown. His body turned away from me, walking out of the room and leaving me in despair. I watched his figure disappear into the opposite side of the house. I sighed in relief and my fingers touched my chin. I could still fill the sensation of his breath hitting my face. I could feel his nails digging into my chin. It all still felt so real.

Suddenly, here came Xion running in. Her hands full of supplies and a smile on her lips. My ghostly pale face was trembling legs cant not be hidden. The smile on her face faded away into a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She sat next to me. I kept my vision straight ahead.

**Xion:**

Kairi blankly stared off into space. Pale as a ghost and frightened as hell. What just happen? I was only gone for a few minutes.

"I-I'm fine." She chocked out. I noticed water in the corner of her violet eyes and knew she had been crying. What am I suppose to do?

"Hey, come on. Sit in the kitchen with me while I fix our dinner! Hope you like steaks and fresh salad!" Relief ran through me as she looked up at me with her fantastic smile. I smiled back and giggled slightly. We both got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

**Vanitas:**

_Why?_

_Why do I feel guilt?_

_Towards that girl...Kairi..._

**Kairi:**

I sat by the counter as Xion sliced up tomatoes, onions, and carrots for the salad. The sound of the knife slicing the fruits and vegetables was the only noise herd. The knife cut through the tomatoes, causing a loud gushing noise and red juice poured all over the cutting board. I played with my fingers from under the counter. Xion hummed to herself, keeping that smile on her face.

"So, what do you make of Vanitas?" Xion asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I'll just follow what you said and give him time." I let out a long sigh.

"That's good." Suddenly, footsteps entered my ears and there came Master Eraqus. He grabbed a glass from the cabinets over the sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"The steaks smell wonderful!" He exclaimed, inhaling the mouth watering sent of the steaks on the grill outside on the deck.

"Does smell awfully good." I laughed and Xion jumped in with laughter. She poured the sliced veggies and tomatoes into the bowl of lettuce and baby spinach. She mixed up the colorful salad and placed it in the fridge. I watched her remove the steaming steaks from the oven and grab four plates and forks.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Shure, just place these on the table while I go get Vanitas." Xion handed me the silver plates and silver wear. I nodded and watched her disappear up the stair case.

**Xion:**

As I walked further up the steps and closer to Vanitas room, the blasting music got louder. I thought hard and tried to make out what it was and soon found it too be Enter Shikari. My fingers grabbed the silver handle and I opened the large wooden door. There sat Vanitas with his hands behind his head on the soft king size bed. His stereo vibrating upon his dresser. I cupped my ears and quickly turned the loud music off. Gold eyes looked up at me and I stared blankly into them. All myself I still cannot get use to those frightening eyes. Even though it's my very brother.

"Yes, sister?" He spoke in his deep voice.

"Dinner is ready, come and eat."

"Alright. With the flaming red head be joining us?" He slightly smirked as he spoke.

_What did you do now Vanitas?_

"As a matter of fact yes. Why the smirk?" I crossed my arms and raised a brow towards my raven-head brother.

"Oh just wondering."

"Enough Van, what did you do?"

"Nothing at all sister." He shrugged and arose from his bed, throwing his arms in the air to stretch out.

"Vanitas I now better than to play your god damn games. Speak up now!" I shouted and felt a rush of anger run through me. My blood was boiling hot.

"No need to be so hostile. Why does it matter anyway? I mean, yeah I said a few things and..." His voice trailed off into a disturbing chuckle.

"And what?"

"I...might of had laid my hands on her soft, silky, flawless, and glowing skin." Those eyes faced me once more and the smirk grew into a wicked smirk. I shot my eyes up at him and pointed my finger at him.

"Vanitas don't ever fucking touch her again! You listening to me? Kairi is a friend of mine and was humiliated at school today. Because-"

"Because she was weak and spineless!" Vanitas interrupted. I stomped my foot and approached him, tugging the collar of his shirt.

"No because you make yourself out to be some badass hero and ruin everything. You're just cold and bitter. I sometimes wonder if you even give a damn about anyone but yourself. Now come to dinner."

With that said, I exited the room. The heavy and dark atmosphere leaving my side.

* * *

**Whoa. Tension between Vanitas and Kairi AND Vanitas and Xion! Few, this chapter was intense. But hope you liked. I am trying to update at least one chapter every or every other day. A lot of writing. **

**Anway, hope you liked!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you want. :]**


	6. Violet and Gold

**Hello everyone, here is chapter six for you. **

**Special thanks to unknown guest and of course Kairikh3.**

**Thank you all for your support. :]**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Kairi:**

Xion came ragging down the stairs. Her fists were clenched tightly and her cheeks were rose-red. I sat at the large black table. Master Eraqus sat across from me in the large chair. Xion approached us, taking the seat on my right. My eyes rudely stared at her.

_I hope she's ok._

Eraqus and Xion dug into the salad, pouring themselves a large bowl. Xion handed me the salad bowl and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Relief touched me as a slight smile formed on her lips. Seeing Xion angry or side would be like seeing my big or little sister upset, if I had one.

Suddenly, the atmosphere grew heavy and irritating. Vanitas came down the stairs. I tried to not put my attention towards him. Those gold eyes haunt my very soul. His face in general scares me.

"Hello Van!" Eraqus yelled with a slight smile.

"Hello, father." Vanitas took the chair on my left. I felt his eyes upon me and tried to shake it off. I know he's staring at me. I just know it.

"Thank you for cooking, Xion." Did Vanitas just say "thank you"? Those very words are possible to escape Vanitas lips? I wonder if "I'm sorry" is possible as well.

**Xion:**

I could not speak to Vanitas without cursing him every word in the book. As my brother I feel guilt sometimes for being harsh. But I believe sometimes he deserves it. He's so hard to process. You can never see what emotion he is feeling. It's all hidden away, behind those demonic gold eyes. To think about it, I haven't seen a smile on his face since mother was alive. After that horrible day, he's never been the same. Honestly, this family hasn't been the same.

"So, did you enjoy Keyblade Training today Kairi?" Father asked, cutting his slice of steak. My vision wandered to Kairi, who was lost in thoughts. Worry was seen in her violet eyes.

"W-Well um...l-little nervous I m-must say." She barely spoke the words and finished her steak. I herd Vanitas snicker and growled to myself in anger.

"Yes I could tell. Though Vanitas is one of the top students! All he does in training!" Eraqus shouted with a hint of laughter. Kairi's grip on her knife tightened. No one made eye contact with the all quiet Vanitas. He didn't make much noise and ate in silence. As usual. So antisocial and it gets under my skin.

"Well! I have a splendid idea Kairi!" Father slapped his hands together and arose from his chair. Kairi stumbled a little and looked up at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"How about you have personal training after school? With Vanitas!?"

_Father you must be joking._

_Vanitas teaching?_

_I cannot possibly imagine this._

**Vanitas:**

Eraqus' sudden outburst left Kairi stricken with fear and worry. I couldn't help but slap a smirk on my face. Sure why not, I'll teach the little darling. But let's just see how far she makes it.

"S-Sir, do you believe that is necessary?"

"Of course! You did put up a better fight than that little boy against Vanitas! Why not have excellent training from an excellent master?"

_Master?_

People think I am this badass,cocky idiot that just knows how to swing a keyblade. But there the dumbasses. Always judging a book by it's cover. The world is full of more stupidity than intelligence.

"Father I think regular training is good enough." Xion just threw herself into the conversation. I remained quiet and kept my business from this idiotic conversation.

"Xion stay out of it! Vanitas, what do you think?" Suddenly, all eyes were upon me. From Xion's big blue eyes to Kairi's unusual violet ones. I clenched my fist from under the table and sighed loudly. Damn it father! You always drag me into things that I wish to never be spoken of.

"It's entirely up to Kairi."

"Well then, Kairi?" Eraqus looked Kairi's way. I stared rudely at her. Examining her from head to toe. Her hair was long, blood-red and straight. Her skin was a touch lighter than mine and flawless. She was quite...

_What the fuck am I doing?_

_Quit staring at her._

_She's just a simple pathetic girl._

_Nothing more._

"I s-suppose I'll do it. Anything to get better." Kairi's very words shocked the living piss out of me. I assumed a gentle 'It's alright" or even a harsh "No". But not an agreement on this! How do I train her? With out breaking her? She's so delicate and weak. I cant be put up to do this!

**Kairi:**

I know working with Vanitas will be a pain in the ass but I have to do this. For the sake of my keyblade training. Mother will be very pleased and I'll just suck up anything he throws at me.

My heart felt shattered and lost. I was trembling from beneath the large table. Xion was full of shock with her mouth wide open. Vanitas was still eating though the surprise was easily seen with in those yellow eyes. Eraqus just smiled and clapped his hands again with joy.

"Fantastic! We shall begin tomorrow after school. Have fun you two!"

I sighed in agony and looked up at Vanitas. His gold eyes looked down at me, staring deep with in my violet eyes. For some reason I swear I saw pity in his eyes. Maybe helplessness, like a lost soul. Is he hiding something deep inside? Of course, this is Vanitas we are talking about. Who can understand him?

* * *

**I know I know, short chapter but I wanted to sort of get to the whole point of the first day of school! **

**By the looks of this you can tell the pace is normal or maybe slow :/**

**Hope you enjoyed though. Please review :]**


	7. A Lost Soul

**Hello. **

**I apologize for not updating the past two days. My weekend arrived and I got caught up with the one of the most amazing games ever, Skyrim.**

**Now I know this seems sort of boring and not much has happened but I assure you there WILL be something to happen.**

**But read on and wait for the plot to truly be revealed.**

**Thank you and enjoy. :]**

* * *

**Kairi:**

The next day soon came and I found myself being drove to the horrible high school once again.

"So? V-Van...Vana...Vani...What's his name again?" Mother questioned.

"Vanitas." I sighed and kept my head towards the window. I wanted to grab a bar of soap and wash my mouth for saying his name.

"And he is going to give you private lessons aye? I think we might have a boyfriend coming along." Mother elbowed me and I shot an evil glare at her. No way in hell would I come even that close to someone like Vanitas. He so antisocial and hates everything and everyone around him. Or that is how he makes himself to be.

"Mother, don't even joke about that. He's not even a friend. Just my 'teacher' I guess."

"Well alright. Anyway, have a good day sweetie." I sighed loudly and threw my bag over my shoulder. I waved by to mom and watched the car drive off to my dismay. Another day of hell is on it's way.

**Vanitas:**

I stood beside Xion, resting against the lockers with my headphones in. Music is the only way to even release what sort of emotion I hold. Which isn't much.

"Vanitas, I love you but please be good to Kari, okay?" Xion looked up at me with her blue eyes. Why is she pleading about this?

"I care about you too Xion. Your my little sister. But stop worrying so much. You must think I'm a monster or something." I shook my head in disappointment and fully stood up. Everybody judges me so wrongly, and I hate it. Not even my own sister can see the true me.

Is it because I hide it so well?

Then again, I'm honestly fantastic at hiding things.

**Xion:**

Vanitas blankly stared off into space as I looked up at him.

"Xion!" I jerked my head to the side to see the red-head Kairi waving with a smile. I smiled back and waved my hand in the air. She came sprinting towards Van and I. Vanitas didn't change his position, kept blankly staring off into space. I nudged him on the arm and shot his trance away. Kairi finally approached us, bowed over and catching her breath.

"Hey!" She giggled and kept her vision directly at me.

"Hey Kai! So, ready for training?" My words went into her ear and must of stayed there. Because her entire happy expression quickly shot down with a frown and furrowed brows. I sighed and patted her shoulder. A snicker from Vanitas caught my attention as he stood tall beside me with his arms crossed.

"But, what about school? Other classes?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Well...Master Eraqus spoke with all of your teachers and they agreed that you will have just today to focus on Keyblade Training. After about four to five hours of training you will go back to my house to start your private lesions with, Vanitas."

Kairi's eyes wandered from me over to Vanitas. She shivered slightly and nodded a slow 'yes'.

"Well I better head off to class! Vanitas will walk you to training, right?" I sent him an evil glare. He returned it and hissed under his breath.

"Yes." He slowly drawled out with a long sigh. He rolled his eyes and acted like he was miserable.

"Come on." He snapped at Kairi and began walking away.

**Kairi:**

I waved one final good-bye to Xion and to my dismay, was left alone with Vanitas. I hurried up beside him to see him staring straight ahead. Does he ever socialize? With anyone? Even family? Honestly he seems to be all up in his own business and could give a damn about anyone else. I sighed loudly and this seemed to caught his attention.

"What?" He asked, as if he was annoyed.

"Nothing." I growled and turned away from his evil stare as we walked towards the gym. I noticed some girls that we passed would give me spiteful looks.

_Why?_

Because I'm walking with Vanitas? The most antisocial and rude person I know?

Suddenly, I herd a loud noise and Vanitas and I soon entered the large gym. It was dead quite and any noise echoed. I noticed Master Eraqus not in sight anywhere. Where is he? Don't tell me I have to train under the eyes of Vanitas.

"Alright just go put on your gear, I'll be waiting for you." Vanitas said, leaning up against the wall beside the locker room. I nodded and quickly entered. For some reason I felt rushed under Vanitas. Don't ask me why but he just seems impatient and rude. Who knows, maybe once again I'm just over reacting.

I opened my locker and grabbed the red tank top, white ankle pants with black strips running down the sides, and black boots. I quickly slipped them on and looked at my reflection in the mirror, smoothing my hair.

"Alright." I exhaled deeply and grew the courage to exit the room. My eyes locked on Vanitas, who had his eyes closed and breathed heavily. Those gold eyes quickly opened and he fully stood up from the wall.

"Where do we start?" I asked, following Vanitas into the center of the room.

"Lets start out with the basics. Summon your keyblade and take your stance." Vanitas spoke, standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I felt under pressure and hated this heavy atmosphere he created. My legs felt weak and I myself felt weak. I extended my right hand out, motioning it and summoning my Oathkeeper. It made a loud sound and glowed with sparks and light. I took my stance, my hands out in front of me. I looked up at Vanitas to see him examining me. As if I was a bug under a microscope. I hated it.

"Hm, your arms are too far out." He drawled out, walking around and behind me. I stood in my stance, feeling him behind me. Suddenly, I felt his chest press against my back and his hands wrap around my wrists.

"You need to have your arms closer to together that way you protect yourself better." He rested his head near my shoulder. His hot breath caressing my face. I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks burn. They had to have been red as fire. I hope he doesn't notice!

"Got it?" Vanitas snapped me out of thought.

"Um, yes."

"Better." He rolled his demonic eyes and removed himself from me. He walked back in front of me and examined me once again.

"Much better, now, what is your advantage?" He asked, stranding tall before me.

"Um...Well..." I tapped my foot and hummed. Vanitas sighed and rolled his shiny eyes.

"I guess speed. Strength and defense, not so much."

"Hm, my two best advantages. I suppose you have the correct teacher." He slightly smirked.

"Ah! There you are!" I heard a loud male shout. Vanitas and I turned around to see Eraqus standing there. In his odd robes and with his keyblade in hand.

"So? How are we doing?" He asked, facing us.

"Well, got my stances down." I giggled and Vanitas just blankly stared at me. He's never in a 'good' mood.

"Good! Very good! Now, we'll start out with basic stretches and work outs to get you in better shape." Oh wonderful, working out. Which means getting hot and sweaty. Not my cup of tea but whatever.

"Start off with fifteen push-ups, then on to twenty sit-ups." Master Eraqus snapped. He walked away, leaving me with my jaw wide open.

_Really?_

I looked over to see Vanitas in a perfect push-up position. He was doing at least one per second. I was sure off. My god how does he do it.

I sighed loudly and dropped to my knees, getting into the horrible position. My arms were visibly shaking and with much effort, I lowered down. Slowly and painfully going back up. Vanitas has already done at least twenty while I just did one damn push-up! This is nonsense. I hate it.

"Come on, at this rate you'll never make something with yourself." I herd Vanitas' odd voice buzzing behind me. I felt his eyes upon me and him standing before me.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly, I felt a large, heavy object press against my back, making the push-ups a hundred percent worse. I looked over my shoulder to see Vanitas with his large boot covered foot on my back.

"I don't like your attitude. So, see how many push-ups you can do now." I wanted to just break down and cry at this point. On my second day, I'm still having hell. All thanks to Vanitas once again. I despise him in everyway.

"No...I...c-cant." I gasped and dropped to the floor. My legs burning and my arms still shaking. I herd Vanitas' haunting laugh.

"Pathetic. And to think I'm going to teach someone like you? How can I? Your weak and spineless!" I winced at his outburst. My fists were tightly clutched and raised up in anger.

"Argh!" I screamed, grabbing Vanitas' shirt and knocking us both off guard. With a loud thump we hit the ground. My eyes were closed and I felt my heart racing against my chest. I felt something heavy against me and felt the cold gym floor on my back. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see gold eyes looking down at me. I gasped and cupped my mouth. On top of me, was Vanitas. His hands were placed beside me on the ground, pinning me. I felt helpless and as if I was being smothered. His hot breath caressed my cheeks and made me want to scream.

He raised his pale, skinny hands up, grabbing my hands that were over my mouth. The sense of touch caused a tingling sensation to run through my arms.

_Does that mean I am aroused by this?_

_How and I possibly enjoy being over powered?_

"Never met someone so weak, delicate, and clumsy." His fingers ran down my hands, as if he was examining them. He locked his eyes on them, making me curious to what he was pondering about. He sighed and clutched my small wrists, pinning them above my head. He leaned closer to my face, breathing heavily. I held my breath, feeling trapped and helpless. Those gold eyes looked deep with in me, staring into my frightened soul. I wanted scream, shout, something. But I was trapped, and couldn't get out. Vanitas had a tight grip on me and refused to let go.

"So, just going to sit there and take this huh?" Vanitas asked, in his demonic yet velvety voice. I swallowed a large lump in my thought, my mouth dry.

"I could just hurt you, abuse you, or even violate you and still, you wouldn't fight?" His words stabbed me, making me hurt deep on the inside.

_Was is guilt?_

_Anger?_

_Or even sorrow?_

**Vanitas:**

_Stop it._

_Stop touching her. _

_Stop touching her soft and tender skin._

_Why are you doing this?_

_Just fucking stop it. _

**Kairi:**

"Your just a mess." With those words spoken, I felt my burning wrists be released and the heavy weight disappear. I exhaled and coughed a little, slowly raising up to my knees. Vanitas had his back towards me and summoned his keyblade. Examining it.

"Everyone just looks at me as if I'm a monster. As if emotions do not exist for me." I processed his words, wondering their meanings.

"I hide away everything about me and live in the shadows full of guilt and hatred. Nobody gives a damn about anyone but themselves."

"That's not true." I spoke, seeing Vanitas slowly stand still. He then faced me. Those gold eyes strangely not as glowing.

"I care much about people around me. Yet, you...you are so hard to read! Sometimes I wonder if you feel anything at all. Yet, I know you must feel something. But you act like you don't give two shits about others. Then, I'll look into your eyes and see nothing but pity and sorrow. What the hell is wrong with you!?" I cried, slamming my hand down on the ground.

"Because I don't face my emotions head on."

"Why?" I asked, seeing Vanitas' brows furrow.

"Because I feel nothing but guilt, anger and hatred. You don't understand the hell I've been through. What I sacrificed just to keep this forsaken world together. To protect my little sister and all these back stabbing sons of bitches alive!"

_Vanitas._

_Please, just please calm down. _

_I know the feeling of pain. _

_Anger and even sorrow. _

_But you wont feel better unless you explain this. _

_Your not a monster. No human is and I feel stupid for not seeing it._

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter :/**

**Again sorry for late update. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :]**


	8. Empty Abyss

**Hey I'm back! Yay!**

**So, how do like the knew changes I made? Hmmm...?**

**Also would like to say there may be changes to the previous chapters over time. The plot has been made! (I think)**

**Though still bare with me people.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and review if you want. **

**Thank you:]**

* * *

**Vanitas:**

_I don't know what to do or even say. _

_I am lost and cannot find away out. _

_Those violet eyes stare at me with such pity. Such sickening pity. _

_Stop it. _

_I hate it. _

"Vanitas." The way her mouth spoke my name. It made me shiver and I forced myself to look down at the red-head.

Those eyes...

God those eyes.

They just stare at me. Making me feel under pressure and consume me.

This girl is just, unexplainable.

"Why do you do this?" Her voice drifted off into the empty gym. Only my ears caught the words and they haunted me.

"Why do you keep your emotions bundled up like this? This is nonsense!" The sudden outburst caused my body to quickly jump and I actually gasped in shock. Kairi slammed her hand on the ground. So hard a loud "popping" noise was herd during the sudden impact. She began shaking, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. I felt trapped by her. And I didn't like it.

_Who is she?_

_Where does she come from?_

_Stop killing me._

_I hate it. _

"You just need to mind your own business." I growled and locked my eyes upon hers. They gleamed up at me with a mixture of what seemed to be pity and confusion. They were quite possibly the oddest thing I have ever seen. So deep and pure. So violet and big. Like giant gems just shinning up at me. They took me into a trance I wanted to get the hell out of. A feeling of such freedom and purity washes over me at the sight of them.

_Stop it._

_You do to much to me. _

_I hate you. _

_I hate you so much. _

"Stop looking at me like that." My humanity was fueling me slowly. I began feeling something deep and disturbing towards her. I felt cold chills run through me and my legs shake. The feeling of wanting to throw up was lurking up on me. I just wanted to be alone. Away from this god damn girl.

_Go away._

_I never want to see you again._

"Vanitas, please. Answer me."

_Stop saying my name. _

_No one ever says my name. _

_Stop it. _

"What do you want from me!?" I screamed and Kairi screamed in terror. She bundled up in a ball and cried. Her fear was visible and I hated it. I hate everything. This school, this girl, even the fucking world. I hate it all.

"Just, stay away from me!" I screamed again and felt my body heating up. The blood boiling and my veins growing large. My eyes were burning and my legs felt like jelly. My head ached and that god damn ringing noise would not leave me be.

_Nothing and no one will leave me alone. _

_My burdens haunt me and I still sleep in fear. _

_Will I make it through the night?_

_Will I see tomorrow?_

_Will my sins be forgiven?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Stop it._

_I hate it._

_I hate you. _

"Just...l-leave me alone." I trembled over my words. Feeling as if I was skipping down the gym. I clutched my aching and throbbing head. My ears rang and felt as if blood would start pouring out of them at any minute. I began loosing vision. Everything growing so big and bluring.

"W-What...?" I breathed at a rapid face. Fear grasping my neck and refusing to let me be.

"I just need...to...r-rest." I wanted to cry. I wanted to sleep and never wake up.

My body was giving in. So quickly it all hit me at once. My knees crashed to the floor, the pain running up my body. I felt as if I was falling down an endless abyss.

Ringing was all I herd and sounded so loud and close. Suddenly, my eyes closed and finally...

Peace and quiet...

* * *

**Vanitas...? 0_o **

**OH NO! Lol.**

**Hope you liked:]**

**Review, favor, follow. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Passion That Binds Me

**So**,** how was the last chapter?**

**Bad or good?**

**I did it kind off different from most. Ah well...**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Glad to be back for you guys! I've missed you so much! Lol.**

* * *

**Vanitas:**

The world was collapsing on me. My body felt so sore and cold with sweat. I groaned and opened my eyes. Quickly closing as I saw nothing but a large and bright light above me. Ringing was still burning inside my ears. Sweat tickled down my forehead and my mouth was extremely dry. Just one swallow made me want to cry out in such pain. The smell entering my nose was quite irritating.

My vision grew better with every blink and quickly I could see crystal clear. I felt a soft, cloud-like sensation around me and looked to see myself wrapped in soft blankets. My head rested on an even more softer pillow. The blankets pressed against my bare chest and chills ran all through my body.

With much effort I raised up, clutching my head as sudden feeling of dizziness washed over me.

"Hey hey, take it easy." I herd a familiar female voice lurking around me.

_Where am I?_

"Vanitas." She called again. Who is she? And how does she know my name.

"Van!" My arm was grasped and I shot up at it. My eyes follow the extended hand, up to the neck, and then that face.

Those blue eyes and chopped black hair.

_Xion._

She stared at me with worry in her eyes. Her eye brows furrowed and her hand clamping gently down on my arm. I choked down another painful and dry swallow and coughed slightly into my free hand.

"How do you feel?" She asked, releasing my arm and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?" I ignored her question and quickly asked in worry myself.

This all seems so surreal.

One minute I'm perfectly fine and the next I'm sitting on my ass in a bed. Also feeling like shit if I may add.

_But what happen?_

_Why cant I remember?_

_Damn it! I hate this!_

_Why cant I remember!?_

"Your at the general hospital. You passed out at school in the gym."

_Of course. My knees hitting the ground, my head slamming down on a bench. _

_I was knocked out. _

_But I remember, someone screaming at me. _

_A girl. But what was she screaming?_

I sighed loudly and clamped my sweaty hands together. My eyes lingered around the room and observed the room. The walls were lifeless and painted a boring color of grey. The ceiling was white along with the marble flooring. The window on the right was wide opened and grey curtains hung above it. The heart meter beeped inside my head, sending chills down my spine. I looked towards the left and saw two black sitting chairs.

And only one was empty.

Sitting in the right one, was a small pale girl. Her arm rested on the arm rest and her head rested in her palm. Her flaming red hear dangled over her delicate face and hid the sleeping figure.

_Kairi..._

"Why is she here?" I questioned Xion, looking at her with anger.

"Because, you passed out in front of her. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be in this room. Being cared for." Xion snapped and rolled her eyes. I felt sort of guilty for snapping at her. And for how I treated Kairi.

_{Stay away from me!}_

I'm such a sore bastard. Always caring for no one else. But then again, I do. Just don't show it in ways most people do.

_{Why do you do this?}_

My eyes were still locked on the sleeping girl and I quickly looked away. A sudden yawn filled the room and I felt eyes upon me.

**Kairi:**

I couldn't process what just happen this day.

_What is wrong with Vanitas?_

_I cant understand him. _

_He's such a pain in the ass._

My eyes blankly stared into those flaming eyes. I saw hopelessness and anger deep with in those orange shards. Outlined with that beautiful gold. His skinny arms rested above the white sheets. His hands clamped together.

It seemed as though he was the helpless one now, and my pity was for him.

_Why are you doing this Kairi?!_

_He's a jerk and has hurt you mentally more than once!_

_Take pity him!_

Then again, it's hard to just sit here and watch the helpless and frightened soul lay there. My mind stills lingered on the sudden outburst at the gym. What is he hiding? And why is he hiding it? Does Xion know anything? Or is everyone hidden away?

_Maybe I'll never know. _

"I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll be back in awhile." Xion sighed and arose from the small bed. Vanitas and I watched her body exit the door and it slam behind her. Leaving me with this heavy atmosphere and that stupid heart monitor ringing in my ear. I kept no eye contact with Vanitas. For I felt uneasy whenever I was alone with him. I couldn't tell if it was the quietness that made it awkward are if I just feel strange around him. He just gives off anger and negativity. But behind those eyes, I see something else. And I cannot wrap my mind around what is could possibly be.

_He's hiding something. _

_He's hiding something. _

That's all I can tell myself. But I want to know. I want to know what he is hiding!

Just tell me Vanitas! Stop this nonsense!

It's killing me!

_Your killing me. _

_I hate it. _

_Stop it. _

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why?_

**Vanitas:**

Kairi stared down at the marble flooring. Refusing to allow those violet orbs look upon me. It's truly visible that she was grasped by fear or worry.

Is it me?

How stupid, of course it is.

She hates my guts.

But, why does that make me feel weird?

Do I care?

What the hell am I saying? I don't give a damn about what people think about me. So why would someone like her do this to me? No, that cant quite be it. She's just...

Honestly, I don't even know.

**Kairi:**

I felt as if the walls were slowly and painfully closing in on me.

"W-Why are you here?" The sudden dark and heavy voice called out to me. My eyes looked up. Staring at that face full of sharp features. Such strong eyes. Black hair contrasting with such flawless and glowing white skin. Cheek bones high as hell and sharp. Lips strangely pale and thin.

"Xion found us in the gym when you passed out. So I was worried and follow her to the hospital." I was so surprised my voice did not shake a bit. But Vanitas', on the other hand, sounded very dry and cracked.

"Can I get you some water? Your voice sounds dry." I arose and dusted off my skirt. His black eye brows furrowed and he simply nodded up and down. I smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. I grasped the door knob of the door and exited the room, following down the hall to the vending machines. I inserted the coins and pushed the button for a bottle of water. I waited and tapped my foot against the floor. The bottle dropped into the slot with a loud thump and I grabbed it and walked back for room "209".

As I entered, I gently shut the door behind me, walking up to the bedside. Vanitas still had that sorrow look on his face. His brows furrowed and his mouth droopy. I pulled up the closest chair, pulling it close to the bed. Vanitas didn't even make eye contact as I handed him the bottle of water. His fingers wrapped around the bottle cap, twisting it but not accomplishing anything. I looked closely and noticed his hands were so shaky and barely grabbing the bottle.

"C-Can.. you...please...open this?" I could here the growl in his voice but passed it by and grabbed the bottle. My hand touched his and the coldness sent shivers through out my body. They were cold as ice and pale as snow. Just that one touch made my finger tips chilly. Goosebumps ran up my arms as I twisted the cap off. Carefully, I handed the bottle back to the raven. He inhaled the water, drinking as much as he can. My eyes widened at out thirsty this boy was. He had to have at least drunk half the bottle!

"Thank you." He looked at me was those words escaped his lips. I felt frozen and as if I was bind to this chair. He's never shown so much passion.

Asking me to please open his water, and now thanking me?

I know that doesn't seem like much but it is to me. Because, this is Vanitas. So bitter and cold. Never showing the slightest bit of caring or kindness.

"Here." He spoke again, knocking me out of thought. I took the bottle and placed it on the table beside bed.

"When can I leave?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Doctor hasn't came in since you were first put in here."

"What time is it?"

"Well we arrived at the hospital about one. You were unconscious for about two hours. But it's four twenty right now." I smiled, even though he did not notice. But I knew it. So that was all that mattered.

**Vanitas:**

_Kairi..._

Why are you filled with so much kindness?

_Kairi..._

Why do you care for me after all the things I have said and done to you?

_Why do you trap me in these corners? Where I'm smothered by your kindness and passion?_

_Who are you?_

_You seem so odd from most people. I honestly believe you truly are kind and thoughtful. _

_You stay around while I suffer and help me pick up the broken pieces of myself. Something I would never say about anyone. Not even Xion. _

_Kairi, just who are you?_

* * *

**Yay, another long chapter!**

**Please review me your thoughts about the relationship between old V and K:)**

**Also, the name of the chapter is from Silent Hill. Two totally different things but just to make sure I clarify! Title of chapter wasn't mine! Lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, favor, follow:)**


	10. Struggling For Answers

**Here is chapter ten!**

**I apologize for not updating much sooner. So please forgive me. It's been quite hell lately.**

**Chapter dedication to everyone who enjoys and follows this story!**

**You all don't know much your support means to me:]**

**Enjoy and if you want, send me a review!**

**Song inspiration, Bad Apple. **

* * *

**Kairi:**

I stared at Vanitas. Who seemed so broken and miserable. He was hiding something.

I wanted to know what it is.

This is all so strange and takes my breath away. My lungs squeeze tightly shut and refuse to open.

"Vanitas." I sighed and looked down at my hands resting in my lap. I played with my pink bracelet and sighed again. I felt that feeling of eyes upon me and knew Vanitas' gold eyes were staring at me.

"Hm?" He mumbled, obviously paying attention to me. His bare chest rising and falling with his slow breaths.

"Please, please just answer this one question." I fought the urge to start crying. Releasing all I felt. In sudden warm tears. My eyes looked deep into those bright and beautiful eyes.

"I am a good listener and can keep any secret. Trust me, I am not a typical girl who blabs her mouth to anyone. I promise you that, Vanitas." My lips spoke the words carefully. I ached all around, wondering what was causing the sensation. I felt trapped in a box that was getting smaller by the minute. I hurt and couldn't explain why.

_Why? _

**Vanitas:**

I did not like this position. I felt under pressure.

Kairi's words honestly struck me with fear. My skin was sweating bullets and my hands grew shaky. I fought the urge to throw up and controlled myself.

_Is she going to ask something I fear?_

_Please don't._

_Please. _

"I just want to know what brings you so much pain. Why you act the way you do." She stood up from her chair, walking across the room. My eyes followed and I could not find the right words to say. I was lost. Once again by the strange girl.

"Please Vanitas, I beg you to answer me." Those words pierced my heart. I couldn't take her voice. Her such delicate voice.

_What is it doing to me?_

_I feel so unusual around her. _

"Kairi, listen to me." I sighed and her eyes looked into my broken soul. Trying to make out what could possibly be wrong with me. I assure you there is an explanation for my actions and attitude.

We all have secrets, right?

"No one, and I mean no one understands the positions I have been in." I raised up slowly, the blankets falling down and revealing my bare chest. I breathed heavily and couldn't catch enough. I felt as if I was trying to breath through toxic gas.

"But you can with me!" Kairi slammed her hand down on the bed frame. She looked confused and was trembling violently.

"Calm down-"

"No! I wont calm down! Please! You can trust me! I just want to help you and I can tell your suffering!"

_Suffering? _

_The sudden blue drops that escaped her violet eyes. _

_I couldn't take her presence. _

_No._

_Stop this. _

_Let this nightmare end._

"Stop this!" I screamed on top of her loud cries, quickly throwing the covers from my body and getting up. Anger was the only thing that ran through my body. My blood boiling and running through my veins.

"Ah!" Kairi screamed as I clutched her arms and slammed her against the wall. Her head knocked back and cracked against the stone wall. She looked up at me slowly, those violet eyes consuming me. Taking me. My fingers traced down her arms, trying to feel as much of the tender skin. I wanted to stop yet it was futile. I traced down her hand and behind to her even softer palms. She looked at me with such a puzzled look. I sighed loudly and moved my body closer. My bare chest pressed to hers.

**Kairi:**

_Get me out of here._

_Get me out of this hell._

_"Why _are you doing this Vanitas?" I asked, seeing those brows furrow. He growled under his breath and leaned closer. Our noses barely touching. His sharp breath caressing my face harshly. Like tiny daggers stabbing every inch of my face. A never ending sensation.

"Kairi. You'll never understand me. No one will or can. It's impossible." Vanitas spoke in a slightly gentler tone. I sighed and my breaths were shaky.

"Why do you tell yourself that?" I looked into those eyes. Burning orbs. Colored with gold and a burning orange. Thick and dark eye lashes decorating the outside of his beautiful eyes. So much was seen in those demonic eyes. They were filled with such spite yet pity and sorrow. The evil that created them was nowhere to be seen. They turned from demonic to beautiful broken eyes. Such an odd thing to see.

"Why do you want to know so badly? Why am I such an importance?" Words again left me speechless. Vanitas still remained over me. Haunting me and sending never ending chills down my long spine.

"I...I d-don't know honestly."

"Then why ask?"

_Stop the questions. _

_Just stop it all._

**Vanitas:**

My heart slammed against my rib cage in horrible heart beats. Each one aching and causing pure agony. I lifted my right hand up, clutching my shirt. It burned and felt as if a hole was being carved into my heart. My other hand clutched the shoulder of Kairi's blouse. Those violet eyes looking at me with such sickening pity. Such a god damn innocent soul. Just staring at me. Staring into the eyes of a monster.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Fine. If you wish to know so badly. I will tell you."

* * *

**Yup! Be haten the ending! Hahaha!**

**Hope you enjoyed:D**

**Review if ya want. Thanks!**


	11. Lost In A World of Agony

**Well hello everyone!**

**Sorry for my inactivity. Writer's block as been a total pain in the a # lately. **

**Chapter is dedicated to all new reviewers! WOW! Didn't know you all are loving this! :D**

**Thanks goes to everyone who follows this story and reviewed! **

**I just love all of your support. So happy everyone likes this:D**

**Btw, has anyone seen the KH 3 or Final Fantasy XV trailer? **

**Now enjoy:]**

* * *

**Kairi:**

_I stared into those eyes. _

_Those breath taking eyes. _

_Just so beautiful with such hopelessness in them._

"V-Vanitas." I choked out, feeling my heart being squeezed to death with every breath.

"It's all some much to remember. Yet it haunt's me." Vanitas fully stood up, removing himself from me. His back then faced me as he walked towards the small window. I noticed many scares carved into the flesh of his back. Such an odd thing for me to see.

_What has he been through?_

"You think Destiny Island was always I perfect little paradise?" He spat out, chuckling towards the end. I shiver and remained up against the cold stoned wall.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, sensing the hurt with in Vanitas' voice. He kept his eyes locked on the outside world. Kept away by the glass. His hands disappeared into the tight pockets of his skinny jeans.

The atmosphere felt so heavy and inhuman. As if darkness lurked all around. Keeping me from the truth I desire to know.

_Where is Xion...?_

_What is Vanitas hiding? _

_What the hell is wrong with everyone? _

"I remember living on Destiny Island. The sound of the ocean waves, the salty air, the warm sand. It all just seems so, unreal. As if it couldn't possibly exist." Vanitas' velvety voice spoke such beauty with such sorrow.

"I remember it all so well. Xion actually happy. She would actually smile and laugh out of the happiness from her heart. Now she hides all her true pain and agony behind that smile."

_Xion..._

_Even you suffer? _

"My father actually cared for us. He never did shove training up are ass. Never did he seem so cold-hearted. Then again, I don't have much room to speak." Vanitas chuckled, shaking his head in what I thought to be disappointment.

"When I was only ten years of age, that's when everything went to hell."

**Vanitas:**

Words couldn't possibly explain the pain I felt.

Never did I think I would explain the truth I hide away with such a...such a kind-hearted girl. Someone who just seeks the Light out of everyone and never see's the bad.

"Vanitas. Please, go one. I'm listening." Kairi's oh so soothing voice lurked around. I released a deep and painful breath. Closing my golden eyes.

"It's all such a blur."

_ **{Flashback}**_

_"Vanitas!" I awoke to my little sister screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. The bedroom door burst open and there in the doorway was a little raven-headed girl. _

_"Come one Xion. It's Saturday." I hissed and shoved my face into the warm pillow. The cool sheets feeling so nice against my bare back. _

_"Yeah well, daddy want's us up!" She stomped her foot. I sighed and ignored her. _

_No one, and I mean no one understands me. Always thinking about themselves. Just like normal, pathetic humans. _

_"Fine. Just get out of my room." I shot up, my hair messy and down in my face. _

_"Okay!" Xion vanished, leaving me to my emptiness. Just the way I like it. My eyes lingered to the tall and spotless window. Looking out to the great sea, colored an elegant blue with sparkles of the sunlight. The palm trees blew in the gentle breeze. Suddenly, my lips curled into a smile._

_Slowly, I pushed the heavy sheets and blankets aside, raising up from the bed. I shivered as my bare feet made contact with the cold ground. _

_The sunlight beamed down on me from the large window. As if I was bathing in pure warmth. _

_Slowly I pulled on my black jeans, red t-shirt, and converse. _

_"Vanitas!" I could here my sister' small voice from the other side of the door. _

_"Be quite, I'm coming." I hissed and ran for the door. Only to be greeted by the blue eyes of Xion._

_For a eight year old, she's a pain in the ass. _

_We sprinted down the long ivory staircase. Xion nearly tripping due to her clumsiness. The aroma of toast and bacon entered my nostrils. My mouth watering and my stomach growling in my ear. Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a hot cup of coffee was father. _

_He looked up at Xion and I. His lips curling into a smile._

_"Morning kids!" _

_"Hello dad." I sighed, reaching over and grabbing a silver plate. Xion following me from behind. After fixing our plates, we both settled down for breakfast. The sunlight shinning in from the windows. The clear ocean waters visible from the back porch doors. The sky looked as beautiful as ever. Not a speck of white in sight. Such deep blue. _

_"So, what's the plans for today hm..?" _

_"I'm hanging out with Serah today!" Xion exclaimed with such excitement. Father and I chuckled._

_She may be a pain, but I love her to death. Such an innocent soul..._

_"Well, that's wonderful Xion!" Eraqus ruffled up Xion's ash-black hair._

_"Thank you for breakfast." I patted his shoulder, walking towards the sink. I placed my dish in the water and headed towards the door. Xion looked at me with a raised brow._

_"Where are you going?" She asked in her delicate voice._

_"For a walk, Xion. I'll be back in a while." I waved, exiting the house and breathing in a wonderful breath of fresh air. The sun gleamed down upon me. Feeling so nice against my cold and pale skin. I walked down the sidewalk and towards the docks. People of all kinds walking across them and the beach shores. Families of all sizes and teenagers joking around and acting like total idiots. _

_Never have I been the one to "fit in" or communicate with others. Now, don't think I'm antisocial or stupid around people. I just never liked the company . That's all._

_Slowly, I walked down the docs, the sound of the oceans waves coming entering my ears. Creating a rather relaxing sound. Ever second I closed my eyes was like a mini vacation. A way for me to escape the world and all it's problems. As if it never exists. _

_I settled down on the ocean beach, under a Palm tree. The shade feeling excellent from the harsh sun. My gold eyes lingered on the beautiful horizon. Seeming so close to my finger tips yet so far away. I grabbed my iPod from my pants pockets and began playing one of my favorite songs. _

_Sky World. _

_As the wonderful music played loudly into my ears, I closed my eyes and rested my back against the tree. Everything seeming so peaceful._

_Nobody understands the positions my family has and does face. Everyone just looks down upon me. As if I am the monster of there problems. _

_No..._

_They will never understand. _

_"AH!" I suddenly I herd a scream on top of my headphones. Quickly I pulled the ear buds out, searching the beach for any suspicious activity. _

_"Help!" I heard the same female scream at the top of her lungs. My body arose up and searched the beach again. _

_Where is that coming from?_

_Suddenly, the atmosphere grew bitter cold. The sky filling with dark grey clouds. The ocean water's grew a still as a statue. My heart raced against my chest. The pounding in my ears. The wind blew against my skin, sending deadly chills through out my body. The air seemed so eerie. The skies grew pitch black and not a wave in sight in the ocean waters. _

_What's g-going on?_

_"Please!" Before I could catch a single breath, standing before me was a young lady. Drenched in blood. Her palms shaky and her white dress stained and ripped. Her hair was a maroon color from the blood. She stared at me with her green eyes. I took a step closer and touched her shoulder. Such ice-cold chills running up my arm. _

_I gasped and my eyes widened. _

_Suddenly, black shadows lurked on the ground. Slowly rising in smoke and forming two large Heartless. I gasped and pushed the innocent woman behind me. My right hand extending. I gripped my Void Gear as is formed in my palm. The Heartless looked deep into my soul with there dead eyes. The black smoke swarming there bodies._

_"Ah!" I ran towards the Heartless, stabbing one clean in the chest. It vanished in smoke, leaving me one on one with the other. I growled and clenched my left fist. _

_"Run!" I yelled at the woman. She nodded and wasted no time to escape. The heartless kept it's focus on me, hissing and clawing at me. I dodged with a role and sliced upward. Cutting it's arm clean off. The harsh wind blew in my hair, causing me to tremble slightly. The only noise was children, mothers and fathers screaming. They all sprinted for escape and suddenly, each grain of sand transformed into black smoke. Quickly, hundreds of Heartless formed before me. I growled under my breath and extended my left hand. Shooting a frost spell at the flying Heartless. It froze solid and landed onto the ground with a crash and disappeared. _

_My heart beat was ringing in my ears and I couldn't focus too well._

_As I observed my enemies, I noticed some were colored blue with red eyes. Never in my life have I seen such Heartless. As one began crawling for me, I swung my red Keyblade. As the Heartless vanished, I dropped to my knee's in sudden pain._

_"Ah!" I clenched my aching chest, breathing heavily now. Sweat tickled down my chin-length bangs and dripped onto the sand. _

_What is happening to me? _

_No, I cannot give up. Not yet._

_With what little strength I carried, I arose from my defeat and charged through the Heartless. The airs feeling with black smoke and my keyblade swinging wherever it can. I took no time to pause, to not even breath. My mission is to save Destiny Islands. _

_"What?" I shouted as the swarm of Heartless vanished right before my eyes. _

_"AH!" I herd thousands of voices scream together. My attention turned to the small town. Buildings up in flames and people running for their very lives. _

_"No!" I sprinted for my life, my breaths rapid and my feet running as fast as possible. The sidewalks of the town were cracked, building up in smoke and flames, people screaming and running away, and Heartless lurking everywhere. _

_"No! Ah! S-Stop." I looked over my left shoulder and saw a large blue Heartless clawing at a woman._

_I gripped my keyblade and charged forward. Throwing the blade into the air. It swinging and sliced right the through the monster. _

_Again, pain ran through my chest and clenched my heart. I held myself up and tears pinpricked in my eyes as I fought off the pain._

_It seems to only happen when I destroy the red-eyed Heartless. _

_But how so? What does that mean?_

_Who is behind this madness? What is it that they seek?_

_"Argh!" I growled and dropped my keyblade. My knee's hitting the cold ground with force. I clenched my chest and tears poured out my gold eyes. The pain burning deep inside me. _

_"So, you give up already boy?" I hear a very old, deep, and eerie male speak. _

_"A keyblade Master, would never give up." I looked up and gasped at who stood before me. A tall, grey-haired and tan man. His smile sent chills down my back, and his eyes matched the same burning gold as mine. My mouth was wide open and screams of innocent people filled my ears. _

_Who is this man?_

_"W-Who, are y-" Suddenly, his gloved covered hand wrapped around my small neck. Lifting me up off the ground. _

_"Vanitas. Just a speck...Just a tiny peace of someone much greater and better." He spat out his words, looking deep into my frightened eyes. _

_What does he mean by "tiny peace? And "someone much greater"? _

_Who am I?_

_"NO! My son is greater than you will ever be, Xehanort!" I looked towards the right where the familiar voice appeared. There stood my father, his large and shiny Keyblade clenched in his hand. _

_This man, or Xehanort just chuckled and still held me tight._

_"This boy! Your son, is nothing more than a flesh puppet." I couldn't believe any of his nonsense and hoped for non of this to be true. _

_"No! Vanitas is not. He is his own!" Eraqus charged for us. Xehanort quickly dropped me, summoning a white keyblade. It looked very similar to my own. I crawled on the ground and rested against a stone building. Watching this as if it was a horror movie that has come to life. _

_The men charged for each other, as if they were dancing. Metal clashing against metal and sparks of all colors flew in the air. _

_"Vanitas as more power than you know! He is the key to opening all worlds!" Xehanort screamed in his eerie tone of voice, pushing my father down. I gasped and quickly arose from the ground. The sensation of pain still around my throat. _

_"Father!" I summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, charging for the yellow-eyed monster named Xehanort. That smirk upon his lips will always be planted into my head. Always haunt me. _

_"No! I am me, nobody else!" _

**_{Flashback End}_**

As my eyes looked up at Kairi...

I saw nothing but pure shock and pity. Those beautiful eyes seemed so lost and broken. I hated it.

"V-Vanitas. I don't know what to say...I-"

"Kairi, please. I understand. You wanted to know so badly, and there, I told you." My words seem harsh yet speak the very truth.

"Xehnort took all the happiness from me. I am not human, nor am I myself. I am..." Speaking the very words seems like ripping my own heart out.

"I am a soul fragment of another human. All of their darkness and negative emotions pulled out and formed into me." Kairi's mouth dropped open and she gasped with surprise.

"I am another half of, Sora." My throat ached with sickness and my heart beats were like suffering through agony to just stay alive.

Suddenly, the room door swung open and there came my little sister, Xion. Hands full of soda drinks and bags of chips.

She took one good look at Kairi and I and stood in pure silence.

Silence was the only thing that existed in this room.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? **

**Some more explanations will be made sooner. But remember, this is a slow paced story. So patience will BE NEEDED.**

**Sorry:D**

**Anyway, also want to point out Vanitas was ten during the flashback. **

**But...THANKS FOR READING!**

**Please review. This was a pretty big chapter. **

**Thank you all:)**


	12. One of A Kind

**Hello.**

**An update on time for once. Yay for me. **

**So you may be thinking the story is just drama and school and blah blah. But I assure you there is more to this! Oh yes!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and thanks for your support. :]**

* * *

**Kairi:**

The past couple of days have been slightly strange.

Vanitas was released that night and has no where to be found. School has been such a drag without Xion.

And well...Even Vanitas. It seems as if we've impacted on each other. Though I honestly believe he rather say no. But after what he told me.

_The creatures._

_That man. _

_What does it all mean...? _

_Who is Vanitas really?_

_Is he just half of this so called boy named Sora?_

_Who is Sora?_

"Kairi!" Quickly my eyes burst open at the screaming in my ear. My eyes lingered up and saw Mrs. White standing before me. Anger visibly seen in her blue eyes.

"This no rest home! Get up!" She slammed her hand down on my desk, earning a gasp and jump from me. The entire class chuckled under their breaths and whispered obviously about me.

I hate people sometimes.

"S-Sorry. I just-"

"Just what!?" The teacher harshly cut me off.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." She just rolled her eyes and walked back to the desk. Her large high heels clicking against the floor. My body sunk deeper into the chair, along with my heart sinking to the pit of my empty stomach. I couldn't stop but think people were gawking at me. As if I was a insect on the bottom of their shoes. Is this how Vanitas feels?

"Who dares interrupt my class?" Mrs. White suddenly shouted to the opened door. My body suddenly shot up and my heart raced against my rib cage.

_Who could it be...?_

"Excuse me, but I am looking for Kairi Strife."

I gasped in a whisper and wondered who it could possibly be.

_That voice sounds so familiar. So velvety and calm. _

As I looked up, gold eyes were staring deep into my eyes. Vanitas stood above my desk, his hands hidden with in the pockets of his black pants. His face was expressionless and his hair was very messy today. Exhaustion was seen in those beautiful eyes of his. So tired and full of nothing. They did not glow with excitement or even rage. Just so lifeless.

"Hmm, this pass seems correct. Very well." Mrs. White took her eyes from the card in her skinny hands and up at me. Giving me a deadly glare. Vanitas nodded a simple yes and then, surprisingly, threw my bag over his shoulder.

"Come on." His hand lowered and touched my shoulder. I smiled to myself and could tell the entire class was locked on me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and I hid my face from Vanitas'. I herd him snicker to himself and we both began walking towards the entrance.

I let out a big sigh and looked up at Vanitas.

"Why?" I simply asked.

His eyes were focused on the halls ahead of us. People stared rudely at us.

"I needed to speak with you in private. I figured being the son of Eraqus, I could easily get you out of class. And so I did."

"But where are we going?"

"Just, trust me. Okay?" He snapped in annoyance. I sighed and shook my head, brushing my hair behind my ear. The sunlight shined brightly through the school doors and we quickly exited. I walked right beside Vanitas and followed his moves. We walked towards the right of the school parking lot and I watched as Vanitas unlocked the car doors of a flaming red Ferrari. I stood in pure amazement and Vanitas raised a brow at me.

"Well? Get in." He shouted and entered the driver's seat. I hesitated and slowly entered the passenger's side, trying to not slam the door. The inside was spotless and the seats were very comfy. The car was gorgeous, yet I couldn't help but stare at Vanitas. I watched his every move so closely.

How he buckled his seat belt, how he turned on the car, how he messed with his hair time to time.

I was drawn to him in every way.

_Why?_

I shook my head and my eyes lingered to the spotless window. I looked out to the beautiful town as we drove off to an unfamiliar place. Vanitas spoke unless spoken to and kept his eyes focused on the rode. The atmosphere did not seem as heavy and uncomfortable as usual.

Could it be we are getting, closer?

No, I don't think that's possible.

I looked up to see us driving up a beautiful brick road up to Station Plaza. The large and very well known clock tower.

"Why are we going here?" Vanitas merely sighed to himself and parked the car perfectly in place. I rolled my eyes and clutched my hand bag as I exited the red car. He began wondering off to the clock tower without mumbling a sound. I hated this silence. But at least it's not awkward, or at least I think it isn't.

Maybe he's just lost in what just happened.

Him passing out, waking up in a hospital, explaining his whole life story to some strange girl like me, and now basically stuck with me.

I suppose I see his point.

As we entered the lovely building, we were greeted by a woman dressed in a black dress.

"Hello. Welcome to Station Plaza." She smiled. I smiled back and followed behind Vanitas. My eyes focused on the back of him.

The walls were coated with a lovely sky-blue color, and the ceiling was painted as the evening skies. It was all so much to take in.

"This way." Vanitas spoke, motioning to a large and narrow staircase. I followed with curiosity. Both our feet slammed against the marble stairs. Vanitas walked rather quickly and kept his eyes ahead.

After what seemed like eternity, we reached the very top floor and I did not dare myself to look down. My stomach felt strange and my head spun around. Vanitas gripped the silver door knob of a strange white door at the end of the small hallway. As he opened it, I herd beautiful sounds of the wind and saw specks of orange and pink. Quickly, I hurried to the other side of the door to see myself standing at the top of the tower. The outside air caressing my face gently.

"Quite the sight huh?" Vanitas turned and faced me. I could tell his lips wanted to curl into a bright smile, but something deep inside it refused to let that happen.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped, watching the pink and white clouds roll on through the orange and blue skies. Over the horizon was the large and warm sun. Decorated with it's beautiful skies. Vanitas walked farther on the tower, falling down and sitting on the edge of the tower. His legs and feet dangling. He patted the ground beside him and I slowly took my seat, giggling.

His eyes glowed with the radiant sky. So shiny and seemed brilliant.

"Here." I herd Vanitas' deep voice.

"Huh?" I looked over to see a large blue ice cream bar in my face. Slowly I raised my hand, grabbing the bar.

"Thank you." I smiled. My lips pressed against the ice cream, my teeth sinking into the sweetness. Slowly it faded away to pure saltiness and back to sweet. I couldn't believe how delicious this was. So sweet yet salty!

"I love this. What is it?"

"Sea Salt ice cream." Vanitas answered, looking to the beautiful sunset. I observed is lovely eyes, sparkling with the sunset. Now, when I picture a sunset quite like this, I think of those shiny gold eyes. Kind of seems stupid. But I do...

"Hey." I herd Vanitas.

"Hm?"

"I just want to let you know something. Something I discovered yesterday. Kairi..." Vanitas faced me, his eyes taking me into a trance. I felt my body shiver and my heart beat rapidly.

"You are so, sweet, down to earth, and can just listen to anyone. I've never met a girl, so different. Someone who actually does have a personality and listens. I never realized you were such an impact. But now, I see it. Your one of a kind, Kairi."

Suddenly, I watched as Vanitas' pale cheeks lift up, his lips curling in the corners, revealing his straight white teeth in a sudden smile. Never before have I seen this on Vanitas.

"Vanitas! Your smiling!" I cried out as if someone just cured me from everything. He quickly dropped the smile and looked away, his cheeks turning red. Which contrasted with his pale skin.

"What?" I asked, receiving no answer.

"Vanitas, it's okay to smile." I giggled, scooting closer to him.

_Should I do this? _

I asked, hesitating, Slowly, I lowered my head, resting it upon Vanitas' shoulder. He twitched and I knew his eyes were staring at me.

He sighed loudly and I felt his lips press to my head. Kissing me ever so softly.

I held in my scream and just stared out to the setting sun. My heart felt as if it exploded and I couldn't explain what I felt inside.

So odd...

_Just like you, Vanitas._

* * *

This was a fluffy chapter. :D

Hope you liked. Thank you.

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! :]


	13. Slipping From Reality

**Hello everyone!**

**Special thanks to Deathly Jester! Really liked your advice:D**

**Hope this chapter satisfies you all!**

**Thank you, and enjoy:)**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW IF YA WANT! :D**

* * *

**Vanitas:**

I groaned in agony as I took another painful step to the horrible cafeteria at Twilight Town high school.

Every step caused the dread to build up in the pit of my empty stomach.

_I hope this school burns to the ground one of these days. _

_Flames from all my hate and anger for this place!_

"Hey, _Vanitas_." I suddenly herd a light voice call me name. The way it spoke send shivers throughout my body. Slowly I turned, facing the small red-headed girl staring into my odd eyes.

I stared directly into her oh so beautiful eyes. I must say, Kairi is a lovely girl. But...Her _eyes _were the first thing I noticed right way. Such a deep violet and pulled me into a trance I could escape. Nor did I want to escape.

"You okay Van?" She asked, crashing my train of thought.

"Huh. Oh, yes. I'm fine." I sighed and continued for the cafeteria. Kairi following me from behind.

"So, about yesterday..." She trailed off...

_Shit!_

_Why did she have to bring up the memories I wish to toss away?!_

_Again, she corners me and I don't like it..._

"Y-Yes?" I spoke, rather with a shaky undertone. We both slowly entered the lunch hall. All I could hear was thousands of screaming kids.

All irritating me to death.

"I really enjoyed it." Kairi laughed, grabbing her lunch tray. I couldn't help but sigh in such relief. I forgot, this is Kairi I am talking too...

As I finished grabbing four large slices of pizza and two bottles of grape soda, I headed for my same, deserted lunch table. And to my dismay, Kairi followed along.

Earning such evil glares from girls all over.

She settled down rather closely to me. Digging in to her salad and soup.

My eyes watched how she grabbed her fork, took a sip of water, how she brushed her hair over her shoulder...how she seemed so...flawless and innocent.

_Wait!_

_Stop it Vanitas. _

_She's just Kairi..._

_But...She seems like...so much more..._

"How have you been feeling?" Kairi looked up at me...Smiling so brightly.

_I couldn't help but smile back..._

"Good." She took notice at my cheesy grin and curled lips, giggling to herself.

"Whatever." I chuckled and ruffled up my hair with my hand. Kairi looked back my way, observing me rather closely.

"W-What?" I asked, seeming stupid.

"You know. I feel kinda glad you told me about your past. But, what's strange is, I've lived on Destiny Island my whole life. How come I don't remember the attack?"

This caused my lips to drop in a sudden frown.

"Because. After the hell my father and I went through. We used a special spell to clear memories. So, it all seemed as if nothing ever happened."

Kairi returned the frown and placed her hand on my shoulder. It sent waves of strange shock throughout my body. I want to jump up in terror.

"I'm so sorry, Vanitas..."

_The way she says my name..._

_It's so, strange._

"Kairi, you shouldn't feel sorry." I patted her shoulder, quickly removing my hand. We both smiled at each other, rising from the uncomfortable lunch table.

"It was nice having company at lunch for once." I chuckled as we walked down the empty halls.

"Heehee, I would say." She smiled with a cheesy grin. It just made my heart...lift up and melt...

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_This shouldn't be possible..._

_Not for me at least._

Suddenly, a cold chill brushed against my skin. Leaving a trace of goosebumps. The air slowly grew colder and heavier. The lights began flicker on and off. The halls were now filled with such an eerie sensation. My heart began pumping faster, blood racing through my veins rapidly.

"V-Vanitas...?" Kairi's voice filled with worry and seemed rather dry. I hesitated and my hands grew wet from my sweat.

"J-Just stay behind me." I ordered and took my stance.

This seems to eerie, and I don't like it.

_What the hell is going on...?_

Kairi pressed herself against my back, shivering uncontrollably. Fear has stricken me at this point and I am lost...

"Follow me." With that said I began sprinting down the abandon halls.

_"Do you honesty think you can hide from me...?" _

Slowly my head began to ache at the sudden whispers I heard. I clutched my head and my heart felt as if it was being squeezed. The walls were closing in on me and I felt as if death was upon me.

My heart rate was unbelievably high and I felt as if I would stop breathing at any moment.

_Just breathe..._

_"You filthy little puppet." _

I heard the dark and eerie voice speak to me again. It's words haunted me and I shivered.

"Vanitas!" I suddenly heard Kairi scream in terror. Hearing her scream was like nails on a chalk board.

I quickly turned to see her eyes glued to something very frightening.

We both watched as the paint of the lockers began pealing off slowly but surely. Fading to rusted metal with black and red smears everywhere. Claw prints seen on certain ones.

_Heartless..._

"Kairi!" I clutched her by the shoulders, shaking her violently. She faced me, her eyes wide with fear and sparkled with tears.

"We need to get out of here. Just calm down, it'll be alright. I _promise_."

_I promise..._

_I cannot even remember the last time I said those exact words to someone. _

_It's all just a blur..._

We began running for the exit of the school...

Everything so quiet and eerie. I've never been this quite frightened since...That horrible day...

"Ah!" I suddenly heard a female scream. Running down the hall was a small brunette screaming and running towards Kairi and I.

Slowly a dark shadow followed behind her and formed into a large wolf-like heartless. I gasped and extended my arms. Summoning my Oblivion and Void Gear. Quickly I charged for the yellow-eyed heartless, swinging directly at it. It growled at me, showing it's razor sharp teeth and jumped for me.

I stumbled backwards and hit the ground, my keyblades blocking the teeth that are trying to devour me. Saliva running down my arms from the beast. With much effort I knocked it off guard, quickly stabbing it's chest with ease and watching as it faded away to the flames of hell were it belongs.

Kairi ran towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes. Let's just get out of here."

"Thank you!" The girl ran up to us, breathing heavily.

"Hey hey, take it easy. You need to try to control your breathing." I soothed and looked down the halls.

The entire walls were rusted and covered in blood and dark residue. Bloody paw prints leading down the cracked floors.

"Follow us, we'll get you out of here."

"Alright. Names Olette by the way." She slightly smiled. I nodded and gripped my keyblade handles tighter as we sprinted down the halls again.

Kairi ran beside me, quickly summoning her Oathkeeper.

"No point trying to escape my boy!" I halted as herd a sudden deep male voice. Kairi and Olette stood behind me, rather scared...

Standing just a few feet away was the man that caused all my pain.

_The one who destroyed my childhood. _

_The one who broke me bit by bit._

_A man that has a hot spot in hell just waiting for him._

_Xehnort..._

His yellow eyes stared deep into my soul. Claiming all that is left of me. His appearance was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. He stood, arms behind his back, and hunched over slightly. He has visibly aged since we last met... His skin darker and wrinkles seen everywhere. His hair still that same shiny grey. And rather greyer than usual.

Kairi gasped loudly and tears pinpricked in her eyes.

I looked beside Xehnort to see Xion standing there, hands tided in front of her and her eyes so lifeless.

"No.." My body began fading away...Seeming so weak and useless. My knees hit the ground with pain and agony. My keyblades dropped and hissed as they disappeared. My heart shattered and the pieces pierced every part of my broken body.

I couldn't stand to see my dear sister, so corrupted and broken. Her hands covered in red blood, her tiny arms cut and bruised to death. She was visibly scared and trying to stop herself from crying...

"XION!" Kairi screamed and trembled violently.

_Get up Vanitas._

_Get up._

_Get up._

_Get up!_

"You son of bitch!" My body slung up, my hands grabbing the two keyblades I held. Rage and adrenaline ran throughout my body. My eyes were burning and hurt like hell. I felt nothing but power surging through me. My legs were numb from running so fast. I charged for Xehnort.

**Kairi:**

My body was froze.

My legs and feet felt as if they were ten thousand pounds of led and could not possibly move.

My eyes lingered at Vanitas.

His eyes glowed a violent shade of gold, sparks swarming around them in such power. His keyblades were being swallowed with dark energy.

All of his rage transformed into such power.

"NO!" He swung the keyblades, Xehnort began falling. Falling down to his knees.

"Argh!" He cried out in pain, clutching his stomach. My body grew weaker as I watched blood black as coal pour out from Xehnrt's open stomach. The sleeves of his white coat soon soaked up to black. Vanitas' flawless cheeks were covered in blood. His chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Xehnort summoned his keyblade and arose from his defeat.

"Pathetic!" He hissed.

His other hand began charging a large frost spell. He shot the spell directly at Vanitas, who rolled away in one swift move. My body grew cold from the frost spell and I shivered violently.

Vanitas ran for Xehnort, jumping and swinging above Xehnort. He hit his left shoulder, slicing another deep wound.

The crimson colored liquid splattered everywhere...dripping down Xehnort's snow-white coat. Contrasting so well.

Vanitas was drenched in sweat. His chest rising and falling sat a rapid pace.

Xehnort still did not back down. To my dismay he arose from his feet easily. Just smirking at Vanitas.

"Now boy. It seems as though your skills have improved." He chuckled. My eyes watched as he disappeared in thin air. Clouds of colors purple, red and black swarmed around. I saw gold eyes appear behind Vanitas. He sensed the evil man behind him and quickly spun around, swinging his keyblade.

I gasped as Xehnort caught the blade of the shiny keyblade. Smirking at Vanitas.

The face expression Vanitas had was just unbelievable. The fear seen in his broken eyes, and his jaw wide open. I've never seen him like this.

So surprised and seemed so easily defeated. It just doesn't make sense.

"No. I have dealt with you motherfucker long enough!" Vanitas screamed and gripped the keyblade. His own strength battling against Xehnort's.

"Vanitas!" I pleaded and dropped to my knees. Feeling like such shit that I cant even help him against this horrid monster.

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_Why is this happening?_

_Why? _

"I'll never back down. I may be just a shadow of _Sora. _But I am _me _and will live to be more than you'll ever know." With that said the sounds of bones cracking and screams filled my ears. Vanitas sliced straight through Xehnort's hand, cracking a few ribs as it reached his side. Blood was the only thing in my very sight.

And the sound of such demonic screams disturbed me very much. I cupped my ears and watched as his hand bled and saw the fingers dislocated.

I felt as if I was drenched in blood and organs of another, and as if I was watching a horror movie that was real and seemed to never come to an end.

"Xion!" Vanitas did not hesitate and ran straight for Xion, Olette and I running for the two. The hall was soon filled with Xion's cries and Vanitas quickly sliced the rope binding her tiny hands.

"It's okay...It's okay." Vanitas leaned down, running his hands through her hair. He took Xion in his arms, tears filling the corners of his golden eyes.

"Damn you all!" I looked over to see Xehnort clutching his useless hand now. Also limping due to his cracked ribs. His stomach open and blood soaking all his clothes. He drawled in his hand, looking me dead in the eye.

"Don't you even dare, you bastard." I took my stance, summoning my other keyblade. Xehnort chuckled and summoned a large black and white keyblade. Similar to Vanitas' void gear.

"You stupid little girl."

"No..." I hissed and gripped my keyblade tighter.

Suddenly, in a flash of a second, the entire hall transformed into nothing but white. Blinding me and I quickly closed my eyes.

_"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright." _

I heard a male's voice call. It seemed so familiar and light. So uplifting and elegant.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my hands over my eyes.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. The words so close to me. With much hesitation, I removed my hands, then opened violet eyes.

Standing before me...Was a tall young man.

Eyes as blue as the ocean, skin tan and flawless. Hair spiky and chocolate brown.

He could have been mistaken for Vanitas' twin.

_Sora..._

His smile was lopsided and made all my worries fade. He seemed so friendly...

"Are you.."

"Sora." He answered.

I observed his body. He was dressed in a long sleeve grey shirt, black pains, and converse. He seemed to normal yet odd at the same time.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around to see nothing but white. The "ground " my feet stood upon seemed to not even be there. It was all just white..

"No where too important. Say, your that girl he likes huh?" He chuckled and dipped his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"What?" I asked, raising my eye brows.

"Vanitas..." He smiled and patted my shoulder. I blushed in embarrassment and giggled.

_Vanitas...?_

_H-He likes me?_

_Does Sora mean in a friendly matter or..._

"Well, I think he does. Just doesn't know it himself. Struggles with it in other words."

"Maybe..." I sighed.

"Come on. We need to help them." Sora extended his arm out to me, keeping that smile on his face.

"A-Alright." I hesitated and grabbed his hand, everything fading away...

**Xion:**

My body ached in pure agony and I think this was quite possibly the worst pain I have been in.

I was suffocated in the arms of my dear brother Vanitas.

We lived so long in peace yet, I know we've all struggled with these nightmares. Nightmares that have been brought back and now we must struggle to save ourselves once again.

We've denied I our demons for so long. Even Vanitas denies all this.

Yet, here it is. Right before us and death maybe be seconds away.

_Is my last breaths finally here...?_

**Vanitas:**

I held Xion as close as possible. I could feel her little heartbeat against me. Fear had a tight grip around my throat and I struggled to keep myself awake. I was slipping away slowly. My eyes were closed and I feared Xehnort to be right on me.

Kairi vanished out of sight seconds after everything vanished and turned white.

_"Vanitas. Upon your eyes man! Come on, are you giving up?" _

Suddenly I heard a voice, so familiar yet not. It teased me and I struggled to deny it.

Slowly, My eye lids came apart and my golden eyes flashed open.

Standing in front of me, was Kairi. Her body flawless from blood and bruises. And holding her tiny hand, next her, was my demon itself.

Mocking me with it's similar appearance. Bringing back all the haunting memories. He just stared down at me with is sickening blue eyes.

_Pathetic human..._

_Just smiling at me..._

"Come one. Time to get out of here." He extended his hand out to me.

Still holding Kairi close to him.

"Come on." She smiled and motioned me.

_Where is Xehnort?_

_Is Sora blocking him with his Light?_

"W-Why should I trust you?" I spat out, Xion still in my arms.

That stupid smile formed into a frown.

"Please...I cant help you...Vanitas..." My eyes lingered down his face, tracing down his neck, shoulder, then extended arm.

I sighed and slowly raised mine up...Touching his slowly. It sent such pain throughout my body.

_"Thank you..." _

Slowly, I closed my eyes, my strength fading away. My body felt as if it was falling into a never ending abyss. All my worries gone and the pain will never come back.

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Why am I here?_

* * *

**Just so you know, I nearly teared up when I wrote about Xion in this:(**

**Anyway, hope you liked. Thank you for reading. **

**:]**


	14. Waking Up To Reality

**Hello! **

**I believe I am getting back with this story and truly love it!**

**Also, if your thinking Sora and Kairi are kinda love birds, believe me, they are NOT!**

**This is VanKai all the way...Lol**

**Now, enjoy and thank you:)**

* * *

**Vanitas:**

My eyes burst opened with the pain sinking into my head. I felt all the blood rush in my body so quickly, leaving me light headed and dizzy.

I could still feel the sensation of Xehnort's hand around my throat. As he chocked me and attempted to kill me.

_I haven't been that close to death since I was ten. _

_Since that day, on Destiny Island. _

_Destiny Island. _

_How I miss the ocean, the warm sand, and just the atmosphere itself. _

My body began regaining it's sensation and I felt my bare chest pressed against the silky sheets.

_Wait. _

_I remember yesterday..._

_Those blue eyes._

_Brown hair._

_Sora!_

My heart began to slowly sink into the pit of my stomach and all of the possible positivity I had was gone. Vanished in a blink of an eye. And all the happiness was out of reach for my weak and shaky hands.

_Why am I always put in a horrible situation?_

_Why cant I have a heart and be so happy and smile like Sora?_

_Maybe then people would look at me differently. _

_Maybe people would accept the monster-like features I possess and see the kind heart I have. _

_Or would have. _

_But no._

_I must live in purgatory and suffer through every second. _

_Life is such a damn sin and death is my only blessing. _

_What human would want to equip such a life? _

_Am I just dust in the wind?_

_A worthless piece of shit?!_

Suddenly, my conscious was slung away by a sudden knock on the wooden door. I then began observing my surroundings. The walls were coated with sky blue and the floor was oak wood. Each board neatly placed beside each other. Beside the bed I rested in was a small wooden nightstand with a lamp resting upon it. Across from me was a tall dresses and full body mirror next to it, and close to the door.

"C-Come in." I spoke lowly, raising up and allowing the sheets to fall from my body. This cold air hit my bare chest and my eyes watched the doorknob twist and the door pull back.

My body was washed over with relief as I saw those oh too familiar violet eyes. They glowed so beautifully and long dark eye-lashed decorated around them.

Flaming red-hair that was about shoulder length and side parted. Straight and thrown over the shoulders.

Kairi stood in my presence and smiled pitifully down at me.

I could easily see them quickly trace down to my chest.

I raised a brow and began chuckling.

"How do you feel?" She asked out of concern, walking up and sitting beside me on the bed.

"A-Alright, you?" I coughed and sighed loudly.

"Heehee, good. Here, you need this." She threw the glass of ice-cold water in my face. I raised my hand, taking it with a smile.

"Yay! Two smiles down!" Kairi laughed in sarcasm. Quickly I reached up, poking her side and earning a scream of pain and laughter.

"Haha! Stop!" She winced and backed away slightly. I simply took another sip of my water, feeling the cool liquid run down my dry throat and entering my empty stomach.

"Hungry?" I herd that innocent voice.

"Yes, very." I sighed, finishing the water up.

"Okay, breakfast should be ready soon-"

"Kairi, where are we?" I quickly interrupted her. She gave me a look of rage for simply interrupting her and sighed loudly. Closing her eyes and reopening them as she began talking.

"In Radiant Garden. Sora has a house here and kindly took as back to heal up from that horrid mess in Twilight Town."

As soon as she said "Sora", my word had crashed down upon me.

"Sora...That idiot." I mumbled and Kairi quickly picked up on it. Her chest raised and fell at a slow pace. She sighed again and looked down at the snow-white sheets.

"Tell me Vanitas. Why do you, hate Sora so much? I mean, I understand a reason why but to a certain point." She carelessly spoke. This enraged me and I let out one sharp breath. It seemed for me to be a loud scream of anger that needed to slip away.

"Well Kairi. How would you like it if you're just a shadow of another person? How would you feel if there was a human out there. Mocking you with there appearance almost exactly like you yourself? Hm...? He is me, I am not him. He's the one who gets to smile, feel emotions, be himself while I live in the forsaken shadows. I fucking hate it!"

I slammed my hand down and screamed in outrage. Kairi jumped back for a second then slowly grew closer to me. Her hands touching mine, sending shivers up my sore arm. I looked up and saw her eyes, merely inches away. Just pulling me into their beauty. Such violate eyes with blue sparkles that shined like the moon.

_I "loved" them. _

"V-Vanitas, I honestly don't know the answer. I suppose I wouldn't unless I was in your footsteps. But I'm not...So the best thing I can do, is help you." She giggled and it sounded like strange yet lovely music to my ears. I couldn't quite explain it.

"H-How so? The only thing that could help is..." I trailed off, looking down and remaining oh so quite.

"How?" Kairi asked, seeming so close to me.

"If...If I could just have a heart to my own. And then maybe...Maybe I could care for Xion like I want to. And maybe, just maybe..." I began trembling on my own words and looked up at Kairi. Violate mixing with cold. She looked so innocent and just so, fragile. Not a speck of Darkness soaking through her.

"Then maybe I could repay you for what you have done." My arms began opening and slowly I had Kairi trapped in them. Our chest pressed together and so close as I hugged her for dear life.

Slowly I felt the warmth of her arms around me. She breathed heavily into the crook of my neck and tightened the hug.

_It just seemed so needed and right. _

_I felt as light as air and as if the precious Light was soaking through and sinking deep inside of me. _

_I need you. _

_I need you Kairi._

To my dismay, we both parted and sat in silence. Though as I looked up at Kairi, I saw her cheeks turn crimson. As red as her hair. It just made me feel so strange on the inside.

Suddenly, another knock was heard on the door.

It opened and standing before us was my mirrored image. Mocking me with it's lighter presence and seeming so sweet and happy.

_Sora..._

"Hey! Breakfast is waiting. Xion's already up to!" He laughed and Kairi smiled. The blush upon her face could not be hidden.

Sora picked up easily and also noticed a shirt to be no where on my body. He raised a brow to himself and sighed quietly.

"W-Well, um...Come on down and eat!" He smiled and disappeared out the doorway.

Perhaps it is a bit cheeky of me to be shirtless in front of Kairi...But I honestly don't care.

"Well, come on!" Kairi grasped my hand and threw our bodies up from the bed.

"Wait, I need to at least put a shirt on, idiot." I snatched myself away and growled in frustration, heading for the dresser. My hands clutched the nobs and I pulled the wooden drawer open. My eyes caught a red t-shirt and I quickly threw it over my body. Satisfied with how it fit.

"Alright." I spoke as I looked at the girl waiting in the door way. Tapping her foot to the ground.

"Sheesh!" She sighed in pure annoyance. I passed her by and kept walking down the wooden stairs. A smirk slapped across my face.

Soon I entered the small and rather cozy living room. The walls painted a nice natural color, with a stone fire pit on the back wall. Brown couches on the right and left walls. A table neatly placed in the center. And a tall bookshelf standing beside the stair case.

It was lit just perfect and seemed so..._warm._

Kairi followed behind me as we entered the tiny kitchen. The floor tile and shiny. A black round table on the back wall. The counters were tiny and coated with white paint. And standing by the stove was non other than _Sora. _Next to him was a glass pat stacked with pancakes, and a glass bottle of maple syrup.

"Morning!" I heard Xion's light voice. I spun around and saw Xion behind Kairi and I. Smiling.

"Xion!" I attacked and swung my arms around her, hugging her tiny body.

"Hey! Easy there big bro!" She giggled so happily.

_I couldn't stand to see her in the conditions she was in yesterday._

_Yesterday..._

_It shatters my heart to think my entire fears happened once again yesterday. Yet, it's all over and we refer it as "yesterday"._

_So strange how the world works. _

"Well! Come on! This food isn't going to eat itself!" Sora exclaimed with such fake joy.

I shrugged and followed behind Xion and Kairi.

"Morning!" I herd a familiar voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Olette standing behind me. Smiling and not covered in blood.

"Morning, how are you?" I asked.

"Much better!" She nodded with a giggle.

We all quickly grabbed our glass plates and gathered some pancakes and slices of fresh bacon. I helped Sora carry the plate of bacon, drinks, and syrup.

"Thanks." He smiled as we sat across from each other at the table. Kairi on my right and Olette on my left.

Both were silent and kept there noses stuffed in the warm pancakes and filled their empty stomachs.

"Thank you for the food and letting us stay here." I nodded.

"Oh! You don't need to thank me! But you are very welcome." Strangely, his chuckles soothed my ears and made my body relax and seem so calm...

"These are delicious!" Kairi exclaimed, a drop of syrup on her nose. I snickered to myself and continued to fill my growling stomach.

"Ha, thanks. But you got a little something..." Sora pointed out.

"Oh!" Kairi's checks turned rose-red and she rubbed her nose against the sleeve of her red sweater.

"What's with wearing a sweater?" I asked without any regrets.

"Um, it's pretty chilly outside." She spoke as if I was crazy.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold right now here in Radiant Garden. Not like Twilight Town."

_This is fucking nuts!_

_Am I the only one shitting my brains out about yesterday?_

_It's not like,"Oh we escaped and lived happy ever after!"_

_No, it doesn't work like that._

_To my dismay..._

"Sora." I interrupted Kairi and Sora suddenly.

"Y-Yes?" He seemed, surprisingly scared.

"May we talk for a moment. Alone?"

"Of course. Right this way." He arose and I followed him. Leading us out of the kitchen and up the stairs with two pair of eyes staring at us.

**Sora:**

_It seemed highly strange to be in the presence of Vanitas._

_The shadow of me and keeps all the negativity away from me. _

_I cant help but pity him. To have to live in the shadows and never feel "love" or "happiness"?_

_Why does he have to suffer and not me?_

_He deserves a heart just as much as I do. _

We slowly entered my blue bedroom and I silently shut the door behind us. Vanitas turned around and looked at me with his strange golden eyes.

"I need to talk to your about Xehnort." He sighed.

"I figured that most." I walked up to the window, looking out to the lovely green gardens. Full of exotic flowers and plants. The ran drops hitting the window and blurring my sight.

"You understand the position you and I both face, right?" His words cut a new part of my heart every time.

"Yes. I know." I sighed loudly.

"Xehnort is only playing with us."

_Playing with us?_

"What does that mean?" My sapphire eyes looked at Vanitas, who sat on the edge of my bed.

"He's only getting our attention for his trap, Sora. What the hell do you think he's after? Hmm...? He knows the only way to gain true and unbeatable power is if we were some how reunited as one again. He's wanting this power for his personal desires. That's the only reason I was put on this god damn earth! Xion isn't my sister! Your her fucking brother! And Eraqus isn't my father! He's-"

"I know!" I screamed.

"But I've never been connected with them. Eraqus accepted you more than me. He raised us both behind our backs. You've been apart of their lives longer than I have ever been. So please, Vanitas...It's alright. Xion doesn't need to know this, not yet. What pisses me off is that Eraqus hid us both from each other. We could've been twin brothers for god damn sakes."

"No. It wouldn't work. I wasn't fucking created the day you were born. And plus, we had our memories swept away." Vanitas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So..W-What now?" I hate sounding so stupid!

"Before we make any sudden moves, we need to plan. Xehnort is on our asses and doesn't plan on stopping."

_Did all my intelligence go into Vanitas too?_

"Sounds good. Just know this...You have me and Kairi. We've got your back."

* * *

**Well...**

**How did ya like them apples!?**

**Hahaha!**

**I feel so bad for Vanitas. **

**Hope you liked, review please! **


	15. Once AgainAuthor's Note

**Yes I know, this makes the third or forth note I have typed. **

**But this time, is serious. **

**The reasons for my very long inactivity is because my life has been nothing but stress and depression. **

**Believe me, it hasn't been easy. My father is planning on having surgery and having your mother very stressed out isn't easy. **

**I love my fans and love making you happy but I am afraid this story will be..."delayed" for quite awhile. **

**Again I apologize and thank you all very very much for all the support. **

**Hope you have a fantastic day, and thank you.**

**-Creativity**


End file.
